A Twisted Kind of Love
by TheRussianPrincess
Summary: Prompt: Serial killer Dean Winchester won't let anyone other than Special Agent Castiel Novak handle his case. If he hears that the FBI has reassigned Cas, he exacts retribution on his replacements.
1. Prolog

**Hello. So this is the start of my new fic.**

**Natural I have some warning for everyone that shall be reading this.**

**First this is about a serial killer, so there will be death and depending on when I write them, could be really gross.**

**Second this is a twist kind of love story, between two males.**

**Third this is written by me, so there will be some spelling issues, maybe something wrong with my grammer, and a verious other buch of stuff that just happens.**

**I don't own these characters, shows, songs, or anything mentioned really in this fic. I just wrote it.**

* * *

_Prolog_

A serial killer is, defined by the FBI, a person who has: a minimum of three to four victims, typically a stranger to the victim, reflects a need to sadistically dominate the victim, motive is psychological, victims could have symbolic meaning to them, and normally chooses victims who are vulnerable.

Special Agent Castiel Novak, swore when a case file came across his desk, again. This was the third time he had successfully handed off the Dean Winchester case only to have it come back to him within the month. He had hoped to go on vacation this time, but instead spending the days backlogging paperwork and filing everything from the last time Dean had crossed his path.

Castiel was tired of this endless cat and mouse game Dean seemed to be fond of. He noticed it when Dean had broke his leg as a 'welcome back, don't leave me again' gift. Dean wouldn't let another FBI agent near him, only Cas, as Dean seemed to insist on calling him. He didn't know why he hadn't shot the bastard yet. It would be a service to the world to take out that psychopath, but Castiel knew he would miss him terrible.

He sighed opening the file, and started to enter the world that was Dean Winchester.

Dean sat on the moth eaten bed of the current back woods motel he was currently hold up in. He set out a cloth on the opposite bed, and began to set his beauties upon it. Knives, hooks, and guns adorn the cloth when he was through. Picking up his favorite hunting knife, he started polishing it, thinking of his agent, who should be back on his case.

Dean smirked, as he wondered what he would do to his Cas to welcome him back to this game. The first time he left Dean had broken his leg, which led him to leave again. So Dean was careful with his second gift, breaking into the FBI agent's apartment and leaving bits of the latest trash leading to his bedroom, like rose petals. Dean had waited in Castiel's bed, and was happy he had chosen that particular day to give him his gift. Castiel had been out running it would have seemed, short shorts showing off long toned legs and a white tank top drenched in sweat. Even with the gun pointed at his chest, Dean thought that image was hot as hell. Now Cas had the nerve to leave him again. Dean's smirk turned slowly to a feral grin, he would just have to punish his pet again.

* * *

**So there you are, small, tiny tease. I wanted this to be a short chapter more for introducing the main characters. I forgot to mention, I might do flash backs. So please review, they keep me writing in time with my heart.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm running through the story again and I found some issues with what I wrote, so I fixed it. So this chapter has been updated.**

* * *

Castiel ended up taking the file home with him, so that he could continue his work for him apartment. He opened the door, checking every room, every detail just in case Dean had paid him another visit. He shook himself, trying to make himself forget the blood and guts that littered his floor leading him to Dean, who was lounging on his bed, like a big jungle cat after a kill.

He stopped at his bedroom door, looking into his darken room. Castiel still dreamed of that night, finding Dean on his bed, a trail of gore leading right to him. He had pointed his gun at the monster, had taken aim, but something stopped him from firing his weapon. Dean looked happy, seeing him on two feet. He had sat up on the bed slowly, taking the agent in, undressing him with his eyes. Those eyes that still haunted Castiel's dreams.

He sighed, flipping on the light, before going to the modest bathroom to rid his body of tension. Hot water flowed around him, working the knots out from his shoulders and back. He rested his head against his forearm that was braced against the cool tile. He closed his eyes as he let the memory of their last meeting wash through him anew.

Flashback

Castiel stood there in stupor, not sure if his eyes were devising him or not. The man he had been hunting was in his bed, with a silly grin and mischievous eyes.

"Hello, Dean." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Castiel's gun was still pointed at the intruder, but he was curious of the house call.

Dean slide out of the bed, walking towards Castiel with lazy grace, each movement slow and unhurried. He stopped just shy of arms reach for either of them. "Hey, Cas." His voice was pleasant to listen to, no matter when they spoke, it could set Castiel's heart a flutter. "Happy to see you up and about." His eyes roamed his agents figure, taking in the sweat soaked shirt, and shorts riding up his pale, lean legs.

"What do I owe this visit, Dean?" Cas asked patiently, lowering his weapon slightly.

Dean smirked, moving closer and pulling the gun from Castiel's grip. "I missed you, Cas." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I got so lonely with out." Dean's free hand gripped the shirt and dragged him closer.

Castiel had to press his hands against Dean's firm chest to keep himself stead. Dean leaned his head closer and nuzzled Cas's throat. "The new guy was no fun, Cas." He purred dangerously. "He didn't flinch, didn't react to anything I did." His arm wrapped around Castiel's waist keeping him trapped against this monster. "I shouldn't have behaved so badly when you came back to me." He pressed his lips to his neck, causing the agent to hold his breath, waiting Dean's next move. "They put you on bed rest and gave me a dick to play with."

"What did you do Dean?" Castiel breathed. Trying to sound stern, cold, but somewhere deep within him, he knew he had lost another friend to this damned soul.

"I tore that son of a bitch up into little pieces." He licked Cas's cheek, loving how Cas squirmed at the feel. "Then I sprinkled him all over your place to lead you to me."

Castiel heard the click of his gun being put on safety before it clattered to the ground. Dean used his free hand to yank on his arm, pulling his head back. "And you came." There was a glee in Dean's eyes that Castiel could not explain. Before Castiel could respond, Dean crushed their lips together. He pulled harder on his hair, making him gasp in the slight pain. Dean wasted no time to deepen the forced kiss, sliding their tongues together in a furious dance. As he withdrew from Cas's mouth, Dean bite his lower lip harshly. "You're mine, Cas. Only you may catch me." Dean let go of the dumb found agent, smirking at the sight he made. Trench coat off one shoulder, hair mussed, his lips kiss swollen, and his eyes were shining with confusion with just a hint of desire. Dean reached out once more, and stroked his cheek in a soft caress. "Later, babe." He purred out, watching the shiver run through Castiel's body.

end flashback

Castiel sighed, continuing his shower, unconsciously rubbing his jaw. Dean had knocked him unconscious after that. He wasn't sure what he had done to earn Dean's attention, but he knew that when they met again, Dean wouldn't just let him leave.

Dean set down his knife, happy with its sharpness. He enjoyed the mindless task of cleaning his weapons, it gave him time to think about his favorite toy, Cas. When he had first left, they had given the case over to a new girl, Anna, which she was good, she couldn't stand the way he artfully left his victims so he could speak to Cas. He drew her away from the protection of the others on the force and served her spinal cord, he left her sprawled much like his last victim and in her blood he wrote Castiel's name out. It wasn't too long before he saw his agent hot on his trail once more. He snapped his leg to keep him close, but before Dean could steal him away officers with too quick timing were upon them. Dean had to bolt without his prize.

The second time, while Cas had been hospitalized, Dean had taken time killing his agent, Urial, to bits. Urial had been working with Cas, but with out Cas here Dean considered him fair game to kill. But he had screamed as Dean carved him into little bits. Dean had taken two months, keeping Urial live through nearly the whole process. He started with the legs, then the arms, but in the end it was worth it. He had found out that Castiel was back home, so he took the bits and scattered them through Castiel's apartment.

He still remembered the feel of Cas's body against his, how his lips tasted of honey, his hair soft in his grip, his too blue eyes lost in his. He couldn't bring Cas back at that time; he had another victim with him at the time and he still had to finish the clean up of Urial. Cas would have fought him all the harder if he had found out, and Dean would have lost his pet.

Dean smiled, this time he would get his agent, and keep him until Cas was his, body, mind, and soul.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. (anyone want to guess what I added?) Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is once more an edited part of the story. So happy days.**

* * *

Castiel's phone rang loudly throughout the silent apartment. He grunted in sleep, feeling blindly for his phone. Flipping it open with practiced easy, he brought it to his ear. "Hello?" His voice thick with sleep, as he rubbed his eye.

"Cas, that is one hell of a bedroom voice you got there." Came an amused voice, making Castiel forget his tired state and bolt upright.

"Dean, how did you get this number?" He turned on his bedside lamp, noting that it was three in the morning.

Dean chuckled. "Oh, you know. The last time we got up close and personal." His voice dropped an octave lower. Castiel stood up, checking his windows and apartment for the insane man on the phone.

"Where are you?" He hissed, going as far as opening his door to look around the hallway.

"So demanding, Cas. Am I getting you hot under the collar, cuz baby I can help you if you have a little problem." His voice was dripping with lust.

Castiel locked his door then leaned against it. "Dean, unless you want to turn yourself in, tell me what horror you have commented now, or about to do, I'm going back to bed." It was too early for him to deal with this man.

There was a pause, and for a moment Castiel thought Dean had hung up. "No." It was barely audible. "Don't go, Cas. I need you."

Castiel sighed, sometimes he wondered if he wasn't dealing with a child rather than a third-four year old psychopath. "Dean." His tone was sharp and weary, his patience was razor thin. "How about in four hours we continue this. I promise to call you back."

"Cas, if you hang up, I swear, I will find some sorry a son of a bitch to kill right here, right now." He was growling now, a sound that shot straight to Castiel's groin.

Castiel rubbed his eyes, trying to will the lust that was rising in him to go away. "Fine, what did you want to talk about, then?" He padded into the kitchen, and got a glass of water. He sipped the cool liquid as he listened to Dean speak in his gruff voice.

"I want you to help me with a problem I've been having."

Cas quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. "A problem, Dean? I have the updated list from the psychologists here." He walked over to his desk, leafing through the contents of his files. "Though I'm pretty sure I am not qualified to help you with your many issues."

Dean laughed, it was just a joyful sound. It caused Castiel to wonder when either of them had had a good time, just let loose and had fun. Being a serial killer and the FBI agent assigned to catch said killer put a damper on their freedom. "I think you're qualified to handle this issue, Cas. Want me to tell you?"

Castiel sat at his desk chair, looking at the latest photo of Dean, trying to understand him for the hundredth time. "Yes, Dean, tell me." He prayed it wasn't something terrible, just something random Dean needed to get out of his system.

"I want this person, not in my normal way so relax." Castiel hadn't noticed that he had tensed, but quickly calmed his body. "I want to keep him all to myself. But he keeps going away and coming back. I'm not sure if I can keep him." He voice seemed sad. "I want to keep him, Cas, but I don't want him dead."

Castiel sputtering at this development, Dean Winchester: gay. Castiel shook himself. "Well that is different." He muttered into the phone.

"Not helping, Cas." He could almost see Dean's snarl.

"Sorry." He looked around trying to find inspiration, so Dean wouldn't go and kill whoever this poor bastard is. "Have you ever tried talking to him, in a non threatening way?"

"Yes." Came the breathless response, as if he was holding his breath in anticipation.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, something was off, but he couldn't put his figure on it. "How did that go?"

"He didn't want to talk to me." Still breathless, but another sound was there too, distant further away from the phone.

"Dean, it's alright. Next time you talk to this person, try talking to them again, just go slow. Some men are not comfortable with homosexuals." Castiel was making notes, taking everything he had learned and adding more questions to his list of what makes Dean Winchester tick.

"Can I try it on you?"

Castiel hummed a response into the phone, anything to keep Dean tethered to one place and stop killing for a while. Maybe he could finally catch him and this nightmare be over.

"I want you so bad. Every time I rest, I dream of you. You're in my very soul. I want to please you, but every time I get your attention, you seem upset." His voice purred out. "Cas, I want to keep you, fuck you, and bath you in the blood of my kills. Only you, Castiel, baby, only you I don't want to kill."

Castiel stopped breathing, his heart was racing and blood rushed to his ears. But Dean kept going. "The things I have wanted to do to that body of yours, Cas, just thinking about it gets me horny. Hearing your voice is better then watching any fucking porn this place has. I'm hard just by listening to you, I keep thinking about how good you would look tied down, begging for you life, only to have me shut you up with my cock in your mouth. I bet you would look great with my cock in your mouth. Blow me, Cas?"

Castiel finally regained control when Dean posed the question. "What the hell, Dean!" He stood up sharply, hand slamming on the desk.

"I like that tone you're using, all authoritative and powerful. What I wouldn't give to have you on your knees, pleading for my cock in anyway." There was a groan from Dean, deep and needy. "And with that tight ass of yours, I could pound into it all night long."

Castiel nearly whimpered at the image. Dean was good at manipulating people around him, but this was over board for him. Then again maybe this was his punishment for leaving Dean with Micheal for a month, who only ended up in a psych ward instead of dead this time.

"Let me take you, Cas." It was nearly moaned out, as Castiel registered on some level that Dean was jerking off, that sound he had been hearing was the slap of flesh against flesh. "Let me take you to hell, so you can lift me to heaven."

"Dean." His own voice had become rougher, lower.

"Oh, Cas, you'll be screaming my name when we are through."

It was so tempting, to just forget, give into that sex dipped voice. It had been a long time since he had last kept a partner, before this case ever came his way. He stared down at the case file, the crime scene photos, and the picture of Dean, himself. "I cannot." Castiel said, pain in his voice. In another time, another place, he maybe would have said yes, but as the way the world stood he could never give in.

"You will soon." Was the last thing Castiel heard before the line went dead.

Castiel started at his cell trying to understand what had just happened. He really should call this in, but seeing as it was nearly four in the morning, he decided it would be better to file the report in the morning. He made his way back to his bedroom, trying to sort out if it was worth removing himself if he became too compromised with Dean, as it was Urial had believe Castiel liked Dean too much, and his superiors were starting to noticed that Castiel had a soft spot for the crazy killer. As he entered his bedroom, a pair of strong arms caged him close. He opened his mouth to shout, but a sweet smelling cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. Castiel knew it was pointless, but he struggled anyways as the blackness seeped in.

"There, there, Cas." Dean whispered, enjoying the way Castiel wiggled against him trying to get free. "I won't do anything until you wake up. So sleep." Castiel went limp in his arms moments later. Dean smiled at his prey, now to keep him from running away.

* * *

**So here we go, review please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Last chapter updated for today. Don't worry there should be a newer chapter sometime today.**

* * *

Castiel woke slowly, his body feeling to heavy, his mind clouded with fog. He couldn't think straight, everything was blurred and he couldn't remember where he was. He cracked an eye open and immediately shut it, the world outside was too bright. It felt like he had a massive hangover, he tried to move his limbs to check his pockets, but found his movements where restrained. Castiel couldn't bring his arms down, or move his legs. He groaned trying to think through the haze, which was building him a nice headache.

A wet cloth was pressed against his forehead and Castiel felt the bed dip at the sudden extra weight. "I see you finally are awake. I thought you would have come to sooner, but I didn't mind watching you sleep."

Castiel struggled weakly at his bonds, turning his face away from the gentle hand. "Dean?" He groaned again, as the pain in his head grew with every trying thought.

Dean laid next to Cas, surrounding the agent in warmth. "Shh. It will take a bit for the side affects to wear off." Cas stiffed when Dean cuddled closer. "I've waited so long to have you here."

Castiel risked opening his eyes, while the light within the room did not blind him, the throbbing in his head increased. He turned his head so he could look at Dean. "Explain." He whispered hoarsely, trying to take command of the situation.

Dean looked up into Cas's eyes. "You haven't figured it out? With all the love letters I have been sending you." He purred, trailing a hand down Castiel's bare torso. "Come on, Cas. I know you arn't slow on the up take." Dean was teasing and taunting, which made Cas frown. He blinked trying to remember the many writings that adorned Dean's victims.

"Can you blame me?" He found himself asking in a soft voice. "You have killed over ten people, only a few had notes directed at me." He strained in his bonds, his muscles flexing under Dean's hands. Dean quirked an eyebrow, smiling darkly at him.

"Yes, I can, Cas." He pressed a kiss against his pet's neck, enjoying the shiver that ran through his body at the contact. "But I'll let you go if you can tell me what my best one was."

Castiel stopped, thinking over the question. "Best one? By who's standard are we going from?"

Dean laughed. "Mine, naturally." He nipped at his ear, earning a gasp. "Or I can see what that pretty mouth of yours can really do." Castiel became acutely aware of Dean's penis rubbing against his hip. He tried to move away from the horny man, but the rope kept him firmly in place.

"Why not compromise?" He asked breathlessly, he could feel his body start to respond to the combination of Dean's mouth, hands, and hips. Castiel had to get away from Dean quickly, not wanting the other to notice that this was slowly turning him on, no matter how hard he fought it.

Dean stopped his marking of the delicious flesh, smirking against the agent's skin. "What did you have in mind, babe?"

Castiel took a deep breath, praying for courage. "I'll tell you the one I believe to be your best work." Dean nipped at the skin, earning a yelp. "What do you want?"

"Release my bonds."

Dean's eyes narrowed and he snarled. "No, you'll run the moment you are free. I'm keeping you."

Castiel sighed, his headache making it hard to understand the implications. "I'll tell it to you," he blushed, "while I sit on your lap. That why you can make sure I won't go anywhere."

Dean moved away from him, pacing at the end of the bed. Castiel kept a trained eye on him, noting they were both in boxers at least. He shifted his hips uncomfortably, trying to detour his semi-hard cock from swelling any further.

Dean looked at him, rubbing the back of his neck. Cas could see the cogs moving in his killer's head. Weight the idea, his desire, and the many possible outcomes of these events. He had to admit, even if it was just to himself, Dean's thought process fascinated Castiel. He was so determined, so careful in how he did everything, even when the body showed hours upon endless hours of torture before he finally killed his prey. It was what first attracted him to Dean, that fierce determination. Dean stopped his pacing to stare hungrily at Castiel. He crawled over him, settling on his stomach, his ass too close to Cas's cock. He pushed his hips up trying to make Dean slide further up. Dean smirked, sliding down so that he straddled Cas's hips, grinding his ass down. Cas bit back a moan, glaring up at the grinning psychopath.

Dean's hands trailed up his chest, pausing to pinch at his nipples, enjoying how his pet bit his lip to keep quiet. He laid flat against the bound man, resting is weight on his hands on either side of Cas's head. A purr rumbled through his chest. He pressed his lips to his captive, licking at his lips.

However, Castiel wouldn't allow him entrance to his warm wet cavern. He turned his head way, breaking the kiss. "Do we have a deal or not?" He bit out, trying not to enjoy how Dean sucked on his earlobe.

Dean didn't answer him, just lifted his hands up to the rope. Castiel felt his bonds loosen, until he could remove the rope from his wrists. Dean sat back, pulling Cas up into a sitting position by the back of his neck. Cas groaned, feeling the fiction between their lower halves and Dean's hard cock pressed up against his stomach. He jerked his hips up, causing Dean to groan as well. "Damn it, Cas." His eyes took on a wild look, darken with lust. "I want you now."

Dean crushed their lips together, keep him put by the hands in his hair. Cas put his hands on Dean's chest, pushing him away, but Dean wouldn't budge. Dean pulled back. "Kiss me." His voice was rough, a barely controlled beast.

Their lips were mere centimeters apart, still Castiel held his ground. "No." Dean wanted to play this game, he did not. Fingers tightened in his hair making him wince.

Dean rocked their hips together, staring deep into too blue eyes. "Why, I can feel your need. Give in to temptation. I know you want to."

It was too much for Castiel to handle. Dean was making him putty with each rock of his hips. His hands wandered up to cup Dean's face, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. Dean took the questing thumb into his mouth, biting softly while sucking on it. Castiel jerked his hips, the feeling going straight to his groin. There was no hiding it now, he was full hard and aching for release. Dean grinned, releasing his thumb. "Cas." He murmured. "Kiss me."

He moaned, trying to focus on why he couldn't just give in. His brain was still foggy, now with an extra cloud of lust bogging him down. Castiel bit the inside of his cheek, trying to gain distance from the raging hormones. Shaking his head, he tried to move way. Dean snarled, pushing Cas down onto the mattress once more, holding him down with easy. "Why not?" He was radiating rage with his lust. His eyes were darken, face contorted in rage, but still he made Castiel hornier.

Castiel closed his eyes, trying to block out the deadly, sexy man above him. Dean snaked a hand down between their bodies, gripping Cas through his boxers. Cas arched, whimpering at the harsh handling. "Dean." He gasped out, feeling the hand stroke him, making him if possible harder.

"Answer me, Cas."

All Dean got was a whimper, so Dean leaned down to whisper harshly into Cas's ear. "You want me to bring you off, want me to fuck you into submission? I bet you would love being taken raw. Take the pain with the pleasure, only I can give you." He bit his neck harshly. Growling at the low moan that he received. "It turns you on having the power stripped from you. I can't wait to find your other kinks, but that will be for later." The fist around his cock tighten its grip stopping Cas's impending orgasm.

Dean pulled Castiel's boxers off as well as his own. Castiel opened his eyes at the sudden loss of the solid body above him. He propped himself on his elbows, watching Dean slick his cock with lube. When he got lube, Cas didn't know, he was blown out of his mind with lust. Dean's handling and dirty talk, completely clouding his judgment.

"Dean?" He called, his eyes staring avidly at Dean's erect penis.

Dean smirked, moving in between Castiel's thighs, Cas noted dimly his legs were still tied to the bed. Dean lifted Cas's hips, lining up. He teased Cas's hole with the head of his swollen cock. "You should have kissed me, Cas."

Cas screamed as Dean slammed into his tight hole. He could feel himself being torn in two. Dean moaned once he was balls deep into the agent. "Fuck, Cas." He barely gave Cas time to adjust before his started thrusting in and out of him. Dean grew wilder with each thrust, staring down at where they were joined. Soon the pain was dimmed and pleasure started to override Castiel's senses.

"Dean." He panted. "Stop." He clawed at Dean's arms, leaving angry red marks in his wake.

His head snapped up to look at Cas's face. "No." He snarled. "You didn't give me what I wanted." His thrusts became harsher and faster. "This is your punishment." He leaned closer, muscles flexing under the strain of his movements. "Enjoy it, bitch. I like how my cock is covered in your blood. So fucking sexy." He groans, reaching to jerk Cas's cock in time with his thrusts. "Cum, Cas."

Castiel's eyes rolled into the back of his head, screaming when Dean hit the right spot in him. He splattered his chest and filled Dean's hand. His ass clenched the intruding flesh. He felt Dean cum, ribbons of hot, thick liquid in his ass.

Dean pulled out as he soften, watching as cum and blood leaked out of Cas's abused hole. He licked at his cum stained hand, staring down at Castiel. "You're mine, Cas. I won't let you go."

Castiel was still high, his body twitching as he tried to move. He felt a fist connect with his face and his world went dark.

Dean got off the bed, looking down at his pet. He ran his clean hand through his hair. This was not how he wanted his first time with Cas, but he liked it all the better. He licked his lips, knowing there was a dark side to his agent and he couldn't wait to draw it out. He untied Cas's legs, but retied his hands together then to the bed. Dean took a towel covered in warm water and cleaned them both off. Leaving them naked, Dean curled up beside Cas, tossing a blanket over them both. He clutched Cas to him, like someone would steal his favorite toy while he slept. With that Dean closed his eyes, and went into a lust-filled dream.

* * *

**Review, favorite, make my email box crash. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright, well I'm back with more. I hope I didn't scare people off with that last chapter. Don't worry nothing horrible happens in this one. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed so far, you make me happy and slightly worried about all of our mental states, but anyways. The show must go on.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Castiel woke; he turned to his side, feeling sore and violated. The bed creaked under him. He could hear water running in the next room. He was chocked that he could move his legs and arms, but laughed when he brought his hands to his face and found them bound.

Dean chose that moment to appear clad only in a towel. "Morning, sunshine."

Under normal circumstances, Castiel would have secretly enjoyed the view of Dean's still wet body barley concealed from his vantage point. However with the previous day memories for most on his mind, the sight of him made Castiel curl up on himself, trying to disappear through the very mattress he rested upon.

He felt more than saw the rope around his wrists being untied. Cass rank away from Dean. Dean grabbed him, hauling him close to his chest. He wiggled in the tight hold. "Calm down, sweetheart." It was a gentle rumble. "Let me get you to the bathroom."

Cas couldn't take Dean's saddened kindness. He beat his fists against the slick chest, screaming nonsensically at him. Still Dean's grip was sure; he didn't seem to notice as he brought Cas to the dingy bathroom.

The tub was filled with steaming water and Dean lowered Cas gentle into it, watching intently for any signs of discomfort. Dean took a soapy wash cloth and began washing the trembling man before him. "Did you ever wonder who I was before this?" He asked softly. "Wonder how a straight laced mechanic became a violent psychopath who murdered everything tied to his old life."

Castiel lifted his wide eyes towards Dean. With a shell-shocked look he reached out and tenitively caressed the stubble cheek. "You started killing four years after your brother committed suicide. Anyone with a connection to him, who harmed your brother at one point, you brutally murdered." Never once did Dean stop his washing, gently massaging tense and sore muscles.

"My brother was a good kid." Dean whispered. "We got him back to normal after high school and the mess he got himself in. Even found he was accepted to Stanford. We shipped his ass off there once he was better. Then his girl got murdered, he just lost it." He rested his forehead against Castiel's "You are the first person since this started that made me feel."

Tears slowly steamed down Cas's face. "Feel? Dean you hurt me. Hurt my friends. Made me walk through things that gave me more sleepless nights then I can count."

"I know."

Ca's hands moved from Dean's face, sliding them into his short light brown hair.

"Cas?" Dean's voice held so much sorrow that it broke Castiel's heart.

"Dean, you have one week to convince me not to add rape to your long list of charges."

"Meaning?" It was like a flip of a switch. Dean drew back from him, staring hard into his eyes.

"Meaning I won't try to run for a week. I'll be," Castiel flicked his eyes towards the ground. "Yours."

"No." Dean growled. "I will not settle for just a week in your embrace, Cas." He put his hands under his armpits and pulled him flush against the tub's side. "I will win you in the end."

Castiel's heart was hammering in his chest. He knew Dean was determined, calculated, and an expert at playing people. Still he couldn't help but wonder how much of this was genuine. Dean huffed as he watched his agent try and find his ploy.

"I won't fuck you until you beg for it, if that will help you Castiel." He flushed slightly. If Cas didn't know better he would say that Dean was ashamed. "I was over zealous at finally having you near." He trailed a hand lower, rubbing soothing circles along the way. "I forgot myself. It will not happen again. Keeping you is too important."

Cas was confused. "What are you telling me, Dean?" He cocked his head slightly to one side, playing with the hair in his grasp.

"You're my guilty pleasure, have been since you confronted me at my shop." Dean pulled Cas up until they were both standing. "Try to get to know the man under the murderer. You might like what you see." Dean licked his lips, eyes roaming over Castiel's naked form.

Cas stepped out of the tub, leaving little personal space between them. "What if I already do?" He whispered hoarsely. "What if it's the murder that keeps me from the man?"

Dean nearly groaned. "Then take charge. The man will like it."

Cas gave a small smile. "I'll bet." He brought Dean's head down and pressed a soft kiss against his lips before pulling back. "But the murderer will have to win me too." Castiel slipped out of Dean's grasp and wrapped himself in a towel. "I'll be dressed in five, Dean." He stated to the shocked man before leaving the bathroom in search of his cloths.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The start of it all. This twisted love story is just starting. Cas is starting to open up. Dean might have multiple sides, and I just might enjoy the darker side of life for this fic. Preview for next chapter, the Impala, one of Dean's first murders, and some hot and heavy making out just to keep things rolling. As always please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well hello. I have reached chapter six, so it is time for a bit longer author's note. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story so far. I know it is dark and I thank you for trying me out. I do love hearing from my readers. So I will be leaving questions at the end of each chapter, because for me I like to know what my reader thinks.**

**So warning there is some sex in this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean came out to see Castiel sitting on one of the chairs, tying one of his shoes. He leaned against the door jam, enjoying his favorite view: Castiel in his work clothes. "You ok?" He asked as he started to dress.

Castiel looked up, eyes roaming the quickly vanishing skin. "No, but I am tired of fighting, and being this close to you it is pointless." He licked his lips, eyes darkening. "I can't deny that on some level I wanted it."

Cas stood, stretching his stiff muscles. Dean turned towards him once he was completely dressed. He leaned back against the rickety dresser, crossing his arms. "Good to know." He rumbled, giving Cas a crooked grin. "You seem to adjust quickly."

Cas gave a bitter laugh. "You made me do that over the last three years." He closed his eyes. "With each murder, each note, you made me adjust to feeling horrified and horny all at once. If the bureau ever found out, it would not have matter how many of my colleges you would have killed, they would never let me touch your case again." He blushed. "I enjoy working on it too much as it is."

Dean chuckled. "Well, enough of this chick flick crap. We need to hit the road. It won't be long before your precious friends notice you are gone."

Castiel adopted a confused look. "Are you going to tie me up?"

Dean just cocked an eyebrow. "Do I need to?" His voice was light and teasing, but Cas caught a look of desire flash in Dean's eyes.

He pondered for a moment. "No. It will take me a while to find the rest of my things. I know you have them somewhere."

An eye roll was his response. Dean pushed off the dresser and grabbed the duffel back off the floor, packing with easy as Castiel watched. They were out of the motel room and Dean clutched Cas's hand in his own. He leaned down slightly to whisper. "I like restraining you better with my own hands."

Dean led Castiel to a car that the agent had first met his serial killer under. Tuning up his Baby, Dean had said that day when Castiel had ask what he was doing under the black car. Dean opened the passenger door, tossing the bag in the back seat, before letting Cas slide into the Impala. Dean smirked as he leaned over Castiel to buckle him in. He kept a hand on Castiel's wrist and pressed a kiss to his lips. Castiel stiffened at first, then melted as Dean's talented mouth worked its magic. He heard a clicking sound as Dean pulled back. He looked at his wrist and saw that he was now cuffed to the seat belt. Dean pulled out and shut the door. Soon the driver's side door opened and Dean slide comfortably behind the wheel. He started the car and it roared to life. Dean looked over at Castiel, reaching out to cup his cheek. "I'll tell you another thing if you screw up my car, I'll kill you."

Cas nodded, remembering how Dean was about his beloved vehicle. It was about an hour before the comfortable silence was broken. "What's going on in that head of yours, Cas?"

Castiel flicked his eyes over to Dean, before turning them back to the scenery. "The murder that led me to your shop." He stated calmly, still lost in memory.

**Flashback**

Three murders in the last four weeks. Castiel had to hand it to this guy, he was determined. Taking only a week to find his victims and brutally murder them. They couldn't figure out who it was, they had theories, but no discernible suspects. The small town of Lawrence, Kansas was starting to panic.

Castiel braced himself as he entered the crime scene. A female's body hung from the ceiling fan and was still spinning slowly. From the looks of it, she was gutted and was hung by her own intestines. The smell was rancid, and Castiel did his best not to breath through his nose, but the smell still clung to his throat making him want to gag. "What do we have?" Castiel's boss, Zachariah, asked the green looking cop.

"Ruby Talley. She was married to Jake Talley, a solider currently serving in Iraq."

Zachariah walked closer to her body, careful not to step in the various piles of blood. "It looks as if she was bleed dry."

Castiel noted that the poor cop looked like he was going to vomit at any moment. "She was. Also her heart was ripped out." He swayed, eyes wide. "Excuse me." The cop ran from the scene, not that Castiel blamed him.

"What do you think, Castiel?" Zachariah was looking around the room.

"Sir, I think this killer has started a pattern with at least his female victims." This was their second female victim, both having their hearts removed in very creative ways. "It would look though as if the killer took the heart from her stomach." He left Zachariah for a moment, knowing his superior was following him. He checked the oven and frowned when he came up empty. "At least he didn't cook this one."

Zachariah hummed and opened the freezer. "No, but he did freeze it." Snapping rubber gloves into place, he reached into the frosty space and pulled out a frozen heart. He barked for one of the lab guys and looked back into the freezer. "Was there a note with the last one?"

Castiel's eye brows shot up to his hair line. "There is a note?"

Zachariah pulled out a yellow post-it note. "Frigid bitch got what she had coming."

"I'll go see if Mrs. Talley had any enemies."

Zachariah gave him a creepy smile, and Castiel suppressed a shiver. "Yes, you do that, Castiel."

**end flashback**

Dean laughed darkly. "Well, she was a frigid bitch." He stroked Cas's cheek. "I knew you were on my case. Hard to hide that from a small town. I wanted to chance to met you before I made a plan."

Castiel smiled bitterly. "You planned to kidnap me?"

The impala pulled off the side of the road. Castiel started to fidget, wishing he wasn't cuffed to the car. Once the car was parked,Dean turned his body so he was facing Cas. "Tell me agent that you didn't want this to happen." His eyes were darker, more of a hazel rather than their normal vibrant green.

Castiel pressed himself against the door, feeling caged. "I didn't want this."

Dean moved closer. Cas dimly was aware that while Dean had buckled Cas in, Dean did not wear a seat belt. He press a hand against the window next to his head. Cas's breath quickened, he could stop staring into Dean's eyes. "Really?" Dean asked in a soft voice. "Are you sure?" Castiel was trapped between the door and Dean frame closing in around him. He wondered if Dean might just give into the blood lust and kill him.

"Yes." He answered quietly. A whimper escaped him when Dean growled, his cock twitched in interest.

"Lair." Castiel glared. He gripped Dean's shirt pulling him closer still. He didn't want to die a coward, courage gave him enough to snarl himself.

"Prove it, ass-butt."

Dean kissed him, all teeth and tongue, forcing Cas further into the door. His hand, which had been on the back of the seat, tangled into the shaggy black hair. Castiel was anything but passive, his pushed against Dean, rutting his hip seeking fiction as he kissed back wantonly. All of his nerves were in overdrive as Dean tugged on his hair to angle his head just right to deep the kiss. Dean gripped Cas's waist stilling the rocking of their hips, as he pulled back for air. "I just did." He purred, rubbing roughly against his prisoner, enjoying the feel of him bucking his hip under him. Dean sucked on his lower lip, loving the ecstasy he could see in his agent's eyes. "You wanted me from the first time you laid eyes on me."

Castiel was panting. "No." He ground out, it was harder to think with all of his blood traveling south. He surged forward, catching Dean off balanced, but the seat belt kept him from advancing on Dean. He struggled against it, trying to remember how to work this buckle. Dean smirked peatorially.

"Deny it all you want, Cas." He flicked his eyes down to the tent in his slacks. "I can see your desire." His hand shot out, grabbing him roughly through the cloth.

"Dean!" Castiel groaned, eyes rolling back. He felt the belt slacken and he was free. He pawed at Dean's arm. Breathing deeply, he focused on what was happening. "Let me explain."

Curiosity sparked in Dean and he reluctantly let go of his prize. "Oh?" Dean leaned away, giving Castiel the perfect opportunity to swing his leg over his captor's hips. Straddling him, he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, the belt following slight, as Cas was still handcuffed to it.

"It wasn't the first time I laid eyes on you." He rolled his hips, enjoying how they fit together. "It was later, just before we connected them all to you." Dean had started fondling his ass, kneading the flesh and helping him keep a steady rhythm of their hips rocking together.

Dean leaned in, kissing the lips that were distracting him. He slide their tongues together in a sensual dance, grinding against Cas as the lust drove them higher. Cas pulled back and Dean started to suck on the flesh before him, enjoying the noises his partner was making.

Dean wanted nothing more than to move them to the back seat and fuck Castiel nice and hard, but he had promised Cas, had to make him beg for it. From the noises he was making it might be sooner then he expected. He pulled back and grinned at the flushed man above him. "When?" His voice was lower, dripping with need. Castiel's hands were making their way down his chest, pausing to fondle his nipples before continuing the journey to the waistband of his jeans.

Cas was breathing hard, he leaned in closer, nipping at Dean's ear. "Bar, in that leather jacket, you dragged me out before my superior could do anything to me." He moaned low, when he found that Dean had not put on underwear this morning. Dean had moved one hand to the his front and was helping him undo his slacks and push down his boxers out of the way. "I was intoxicated, and I wanted you, so bad." Their cocks slide together causing both to hiss. Dean closed his hand around both of them, stroking them, bring them closer to that fine line. Castiel's hand closer around his, and he was being kissed their tongues sliding along in time with their hands.

Dean couldn't last must longer, he remembered that night. It had been three days after Cas had walk into his shop. He had been hoping to see the federal agent again, to see if there was a threat. The bar had just been a coincidence, he had been stalking his next target, but found a slightly drunk Cas being pawed at by his boss. Dean's blood still boiled. He squeezed his hand and swallowed the cry from Cas. They were both going to come undone and soon. Dean speed up his hand, forcing Castiel to do the same. He pulled away from that dirty mouth, trailing open mouth kisses down his throat and up again, stopping to suck on his earlobe. "I wanted to fuck you right there. The rage was so strong, just kill them all and fuck you. It took all my will to not screw you in the alleyway. Not to just take you back to the shop and bend you over the hood of my baby and have your cum paint the wheel."

Castiel jerked, closing his eyes as Dean's words became images engraved into his mind. He came, hips thrusting disjointedly, his cum coating their hands and cocks. Dean followed soon after, riding his orgasm with is teeth biting Cas's neck, marking for all the world to see. Cas slumped against Dean, panting. Dean nuzzled Cas, enjoying the feeling of him in his arms.

The peace was broken when a cell phone rang. Dean swore, reaching out and opening the glove compartment and fishing out the phone. "Yeah?" He answered, holding Castiel tightly to his chest. Cas was trying to stay awake and listen to what was being said, but he could not hear the other side of the conversation. "Yeah. I'll be there soon. Yes, I have him." Dean narrowed his eyes. "Well tell him to fuck off. He is under my protection." Dean snarled. "I'll deal with it when I get there."

The phone was snapped shut and tossed back into the glove compartment. Dean rested his head against Castiel's. "You'll be the death of me." He murmured softly.

Cas smiled. "Paybacks a bitch."

* * *

**Well would you look at that. Seems Zachariah is naughty. So here are my questions (yes questions): Who called Dean? and What happened to Zachariah? I love reading what my viewer thinks. Bonus thing: without looking it up, can you tell me where Ruby's husband/last name is from. I'll give you a hint it is from supernatural. So good luck and happy reading.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello ever faithful readers.**

**So the answer to last chapters question is he was one of the special children, the one who stabbed Sam in the back, thus killing him. So bonus for Worm Of The Books. Thank you for your reviews. , isn't that just always how it is, some character that you forget about, because really was he that important, but either way happy to forefill your wish. As for who called Dean, I still leave it a mystery.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The impala was smoothly traveling down the highway, its passengers quite calm. The driver kept this beauty steady as they flew miles and miles towards their destination. Dean glanced over at Castiel, and a soft smile spread against his lips. Cas was fast asleep, slumped down in his seat and face pressed against the glass, mouth slightly open. It brought back memories of happier times.

**Flashback**

Sam had just graduated high school, and Dean was going to take them to their Uncle Bobby's to celebrate. The day was fading fast, the sun setting against the horizon. Dean had never known peace like this, driving his baby with his kid brother riding shotgun. He looked over at Sammy, who was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, no hidden pain from what those bastards had done to him, no indication that just hours before graduation he had been in a fight with a guy who didn't like the fact he was gay.

Dean just smiled at how brave Sam was; he could weather through anything. He told Dean once that he tried to date girls, but they were just using him. Dean remembered their names, so if they came to his auto shop he could 'fix' them. A plastic spoon caught Dean's attention, he smirked and grabbed the spoon with an edgier hand. He glanced back at the road, before focusing at the task at hand. He slide the spoon into Sam's still open mouth. He removed his phone from his pocket and click a quick picture, then turned the volume up, letting the rock music blast through the impala.

Sam woke with a start, arms flailing slightly, before he pulled the spoon out of his mouth with an irritated huff. Dean started laughing as Sam wiped his mouth, banging on the steering wheel in time with the drums. Sam glared at him. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

Dean chuckled. "Sorry." Though he really wasn't, not at all.

**end flashback**

Dean clamped down on the memory, willing it away. It wouldn't do his endgame any good if he went soft, went back to how he used to be. He clutched the wheel tightly, clenching his jaw. His eyes narrowed, as he brought up images of what he was going to do to that bastard that started it all.

Castiel's eyes fluttered up just as they were passing over state lines. He looked bleary at the 'Welcome to Indiana' sign with distaste. He was just over 500 miles from his home. Stretching his body, he twisted so he was facing his kidnapper, who didn't really seem like a kidnapper anymore; just a desperate man trying to hold on. Dean didn't spare him a glance, just staring hard at the road before them. Castiel tilted his head to one side confused. There was something wrong with Dean, he was sure. He reached a tentative hand out, and grasped the harden bicep.

Dean was jerked from his dark musing, grabbing and twisting the hand that grabbed him to the seat. He heard a whimper of pain before he registered that Cas had woken up. He quickly released him, feeling guilty for hurting the one man who brought him from the brink.

Castiel brought his hand towards his chest, keeping his eyes down cast. How many times were they going to go through this, the ups and downs of Dean's mood. The darkness in him made Castiel wonder why he was the one Dean left alive after all this time.

**Flashback**

Castiel and Zachariah were hot on the trail of the killer. They had made the connection to Dean after they found the dead body of Alastair, who it would have seemed taught Dean how to be a serial killer. It brought odd thoughts for Castiel. Thoughts like: why would someone want to learn how to be a serial killer, why did each victim seem to have more of a connection to Dean's younger brother; what would make a man snap in this way?

They had nearly cornered Dean, but Castiel knew as they went into the alley that they were going to lose him. This was his hometown. Sure enough, when they reached the end of the alley, Dean had vanished. Zachariah swore, running his hand over his head. Castiel kept alert; something wasn't right, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Suddenly Dean leap down from the fire escape, a knife in hand. There was an unreadable expression on his face. It was so alien on Dean that Castiel just stood there in shock. Dean grabbed Zachariah and stabbed him right through his jaw. Zachariah jerked, his eyes wide before he dropped. Dean kicked the body, checking it over before he bent over and ripped the knife from his skull. Castiel stepped forward, drawing Dean's attention to him.

Dean stalked towards him, slow and unhurried, knife dripping blood. Castiel backed up into the alley's wall. Dean stopped just inches before him, breathing hard. Castiel was trapped, staring up into Dean's eyes. "Dean." His voice was soft, hoping to snap Dean out of the crazy he seemed to be seeped in.

Dean reached out with the knife, tracing lightly the contours of his face. "Save." He growled out. A local girl shouted and Dean jerked away. He looked back at Castiel, a pained look on his face, before he ran off. It was the first time Castiel thought he was doomed.

**end flashback**

Castiel snapped out of his reprise just after they passed by Indianapolis. Dean still looked pensive, but Cas's body was making its needs known. "Dean?" He asked, his voice rough.

Dean looked over at him, giving him a sad smile. "We have couple more hours before we stop. There is a place in Illinois I want to take you to." Dean looked back to the road. "Look, about earlier..."

He held out his hand. "Understood. I forgot." Dean quirked his eyebrow at him, causing Castiel to smirk. "I have been studying you for the last four years." He shrugged. "I should have known better then to try and grab you, after what you went through with Alastair."

Dean was blushing, pleased that Cas seemed to know those dark little secrets he kept within him. "Had to toughen up. Endgame and all that."

Cas frowned. "What is your endgame?" He asked so quietly, Dean wasn't sure if he hear him, so he ignored him, until Cas fidgeted and looked out the window at the land passing by the vehicle.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Soft and sweet, with a little bit of murder. Anyone want to imput what they want the next flashback to be about? Also who wants to guess where they are heading too? As for the question of Supernatural, Dean's flashback was a tip of the hat to what episode? (yes it really did happen in the series) I love your reviews, they feed my soul and keep my typing away.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello all you wonderful people! I know it took a while to write this chapter and everything.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, and as to the question of how long this will be...um, I don't know. We are at the start of the story going up to four years backwards in time with the flashbacks. So I'm not sure how long it will take to end it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Nearly three hours later, Dean drove the impala into the small town of Normal, Illinois.

They stopped at this little brick building in the heart of town called Firehouse. The streets were quiet and well kept, and Castiel fidgeted where he sat in the impala trying to understand why Dean had brought him here. There was no case, no shred of evidence that led any agent to believe this small town had anything to do with Dean's rampage across America.

Dean smiled at the confused look Cas was sporting before he pulled him out of the car. "This," Dean gestured towards the old brick building. "is the best place to stop and just be myself. Good food and great pie." Those words confused Castiel even more. They entered the pub and Dean was instantly engulfed by a blonde girl. Cas tensed next to him, trying to beat down the jealousy that was swelling within. The blonde seemed truly happy to see Dean; when she pulled back both were grinning.

"Where have you been Dean?" She mock glared at him.

Dean for his part looked sheepish. "Well I had a small task to do in the D.C. area before I could head back." He held up his hands when she smacked his arm. "I already got chewed out by Bobby, Jo. I don't need it from you too."

"Jo!" Another blonde woman came out to greet them. She was older then the other one, and looking closely, Castiel noticed they had similar features suggesting relation. "Will you let go of Dean? His partner there doesn't seem to like you being overly friendly."

It was the first time Jo seemed to notice the trench coat-wearing agent. Her eyes went wide as she stared at him. "Dean, you didn't."

Dean was scratching the back of his head. "It's almost over, so why not? I would have had to kidnap him anyways." Dean glanced over at him. "With Cas being a fed and all."

The older woman laid a hand on the girl. "Jo, why don't you get started on a double special." She gazed critically at Castiel. "Make this one two. He looks like he hasn't eaten properly in weeks."

Jo turned, heading back to the kitchen. Dean gripped Cas's hand. "Cas." His voice was soft, gentle, as if he knew Castiel was having trouble processing everything before him. "This is Ellen Harvelle."

Castiel just stared dumbfounded at Ellen. Ellen smiled politely and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Castiel. Dean here has been talking our ears off about you."

Dean nudged Cas, causing him to reach out and clasp the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Harvelle."

She seemed to adopt a more pleasant motherly face, as she gaze up to him, before turning on Dean. "Boy, tell me you didn't break your promise again." She propped her fists on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the seemingly cowed Dean.

"I had to, Ellen. They took Cas." Dean didn't get to finish his sentence before Ellen started beating on his shoulder.

"You promised no unnecessary killings. I understand the first one, but you can't keep killing people every time they take Castiel away from you." She looked at Cas. "And you promised you would leave him alone until this was all finished."

Dean raised his hands in defense as Castiel watched, fascinated by the normal interaction the two seem to be having. Ellen finished her rant in a huff. "Well you might as well sit down and feed that boy some good food before you get home." She turned, starting to walk away. "Lord knows Bobby don't know how to properly feed ya."

Dean gives her retreating back a mock salute before dragging the still stunned Cas to a booth. They sat across from each other, though Dean didn't seem to want to stop holding Castiel's hand, instead choosing to keep a hold of it above the table. Castiel focused on their linked hands, watching Dean stroke his thumb over his knuckles. "Cas, you ok?" His voice was soft. When Cas flicked his eyes up to Dean's, he found that those green eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine, Dean." Castiel cursed himself at the way his voice caught in his throat, making it sound deeper, rougher.

Dean leaned back, eyes never leaving his. "You didn't know there was more to me."

He looked away, shame clearly written on his features. "I should have known, but I must admit you are different around them." Castiel felt his heart clench at the idea that there was some normality to Dean; some good in Dean. He was still trying to except his desire for the murderer before him; however, having Dean humanized left Castiel feeling shaken and cheated. Like Dean didn't really care how Castiel saw him, just wanted him to submit to his dark desires and animalistic rages.

"I'm not always like that, Cas." Castiel looked back at Dean, shock written on his features, while Dean looked at him sadly. Did he speak his thoughts aloud? Cas wondered briefly. Dean continued. "I made trips once a year to visit my friends and family. Now those same people are trying to save me." His grip grew tighter. "It took me a year to become just an average guy. Those six months that everything stopped, I was undergoing a detox of crazy." He gave a harsh chuckle. "I still don't have it perfected, but I am able to communicate better and function in a normal setting without incident."

Castiel stared at the oddity before him. Dean was trying to stop, like he was addicted to killing. "Why, Dean?"

Dean looked straight into his soul at that moment. "Because I lost sight of everything. I was broken before I found you. The first time we crossed weapons with each other, it pulled me out of the hell I was in."

He was at a loss for words, so he cocked his head to the side trying to understand. Dean leaned forward and cupped his cheek. "You look so damn lost, Cas. Let me tell you a little secret."

Cas leaned forward, wanting anything to help with this crazy jigsaw that was Dean. "I had to learn to be a monster; it was the only way I could get my revenge."

**Flashback**

It had been three weeks since Dean had last heard from his baby brother. Bobby was worried and had sent Dean out to California to check on him. He was just leaving a two-bit motel for his last leg of the drive when his phone rang. Answering it, Dean slid behind the wheel of his car. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Dean Winchester?" The voice on the other end sounded stiff and formal. Dean paused while he was putting his keys into the ignition.

"Yes. Who is this?" His eyes narrowed, trying to place to voice.

"This is the Stanford Police Department. It is about your brother, Samuel Winchester."

Dean took a deep breath. "What did my brother do, officer? Is he alright?" He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that he tried to ignore.

"Mr. Winchester, I am sorry to inform you that as of late last night, your brother committed suicide."

Dean's heart dropped. "Why?" He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes, the catch in his throat.

"There was a note. Mr. Winchester, we need someone to come down and identify the body. How soon can you get here?"

Dean paused looking over at the road map on the passenger seat, the same seat Sam used to ride on when he was back home with his family. "Give me a day. I'll come and collect his body."

He hung up the phone before the office could hear his chocked sob. Tears feel hotly down his face, his brother was gone and a part of Dean died that day.

**End Flashback**

Jo had returned carrying a large tray of food. She sat it down carefully before them, smiling all the while at Dean. Dean smiled back, before digging into the food, grateful for a distraction from the memories that plagued his mind. Castiel looked down at the fries, burgers and pie before him, then looked up at Jo.

Jo looked back at him. "Mom did say to feed you. Let me know if I can get you anything else." She murmured before walking over to the bar. Ellen appeared moments later with two large glasses of beer, which she set down before disappearing.

Cas tentatively picked up a burger and took a bite. The savory meat tasted beyond compare; moist, juicy, and tasteful. He was halfway through before he noticed that Dean was watching him devour his food.

He stopped eating and stared back. Dean gave him a lopsided grin, looking carefree and at peace. "Save room for pie." He commented before attacking his fries with such gusto that it made Castiel blush.

The meal continued in peaceful silence, until Dean got to the pie. With each bit, Dean would moan and groan as if it was the greatest pleasure in the world. It was such a different bliss than the frenzy from their sexual encounters so far that Castiel was half hard by the time Dean was only halfway through with his pie. "Dean." He groaned out as he palmed his own erection.

Dean glanced up and smirked at the flustered agent across from him. Blue eyes were clouded, blush colored his cheeks, and his hand was rubbing against his cock. That sight alone made Dean want to stop eating pie and eat something much more sweet- like an agent sexual aroused, who happened to be in arms reach. He rubbed his foot against Castiel's calf, watching the way he jumped at the sudden contact. "Having a problem, Cas?" His voice husky, eyes filled with desire.

Castiel nodded slowly. "Stop making those noises." He took a deep breath and removed his hand from his crotch, though he was painfully hard by this point. "You don't have to sound like the pie is sucking your cock while you eat it."

Dean stood, and slide in next to Cas, hand pawing at the bulge in the agent's pants. "Pie is always orgasmic, Cas." Dean pressed his lips soft against Cas's neck, enjoying the shiver it caused. "But I will admit, you are a much better desert." As if to prove his point, he licked the line of Castiel's neck, moaning softly into his ear.

"Dean!" Ellen's voice cut through the desire running through both of them. "If you even try anything while in my place I will have to haul your ass outside. See if I won't. Now get your ass back to your side of the booth."

Dean turned to mock glare at the older woman, but still obeyed her wishes.

Cas was breathing hard, and pouting. He didn't want Dean to go back to the other side- and then he couldn't help but grimace at his thoughts. He sounded like a teenage girl in his head, and he wasn't sure if he liked that idea. He looked up at Dean, who was once more eating pie. "May I ask you something, Dean?"

Dean paused to quirk an eyebrow at him and shrug. "Sure, why not."

"Why do all of this for revenge? It won't bring your brother back, and is only-" Castiel was suddenly lifted by his coat lapels and slammed into the wall dividing the bar and dining area.

"Don't talk about him like that." Dean snarled out.

Ellen was in between them in a flash, pushing Dean off of Castiel and keeping Castiel where he stood.

Dean glared, before he stormed out, leaving Castiel there with Ellen.

Ellen sighed, watching him walk away. "You'll have to excuse him, honey." She said to Castiel, leading him to the bar and pouring him a drink. "Even though it's been four years, Dean is still touchy about his brother." She sighed. "I can't blame him; he spent over half his life protecting Sam from the world. To have him ripped away, well, Dean just didn't know how to deal."

Castiel sipped the contents of his glass, and, upon finding it both good and strong, he downed it completely. "Why let him do it?"

Ellen started cleaning a glass. "We got to him after he started, and we understand his revenge. We're family of sorts, those boys, Bobby, Jo and me." She set down the glass and poured Cas another one. "You'll understand once he takes you to where he is headed. Dean is a good kid, and you have helped in more ways than any of us could."

"How?" He sounded desperate as he drank the contents of his glass.

Ellen smiled. "You wanted to understand, Agent Castiel. You didn't treat him like scum and you saw what good he still had in him. We would have lost him if it hadn't been for you." She looked up when Jo came out of the kitchen. "Jo, go get Dean. He stormed off."

Jo nodded. "Sure, Mom."

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Will she be safe?"

Ellen laughed. "That boy might be taller than me, but I'll still give him an ass whooping if he hurts Jo. And he knows it too."

Castiel smiled, sipping on his third glass. Thinking back to that day when he noticed more than just a killer behind Dean's eyes.

**Flashback**

It was an overcast day; Castiel had been to a double murder by the serial killer. Lilith and Tessa, the doctor and nurse that cared for Sam Winchester just days prior to his death. Their hearts had been removed and there was a note, which he believed to be directed at him.

'Alleyways are a good place to watch those who believed they are privileged die.' The note had read, and now Castiel was wandering the alleyways near Stanford Hospital, trying to find the primary crime scene. It had been a couple of months since he had last seen Dean in the streets of Lawrence, Kansas. His new partner Uriel, was canvassing the area to find some witnesses.

On one side of a trash can, Castiel spotted blood. He followed the small trail, which led to a door with a note written in blood. 'Catch me if you can.' Castiel's blood started to boil; now Dean was teasing him.

Without bothering to follow protocol, Castiel whipped out his gun and entered the building. There were chains hanging from the ceiling in the nearly empty warehouse. The only thing that occupied the space was a table and a rack full of instruments for torture.

He spun around when the door clanked shut and clapping sounded from behind him. He pointed his gun at Dean, who was leaning against the wall, lazily clapping his hand. "Very good, Cas. You found me."

He stalked towards Castiel, confident and sure. Cas froze; he had forgotten the impact Dean had on his senses; everything about him screamed dangerous, but something within Castiel responded to him. "Haven't seen you in a while." Dean purred. "FBI issue you a nicer partner?" His voice was causal as he moved around Castiel, eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"Yes." Cas's voice was low. "He will be here any moment."

"Lair." Dean chuckled. "You came all by yourself…why?"

Castiel looked at him. "You were taunting me."

Dean smiled toothily. "Wanted to see what I was up against. I don't want this to end so soon, you see. After all, I can't have some fired up agent end me before I am finished."

"Will you ever be finished, Dean?" Castiel asked softly. "Your body count has reached eight. How many more have to die?"

Dean looked at him thoughtfully. "Enough. You could always try to stop me." He stopped his pacing and stood right before him, pressing his chest into the half-heartedly raised gun. "Shoot me."

Castiel lowered the gun, guilt in his eyes. "I cannot."

"More will die, Cas."

He sighed, reaching out he touched Dean's shoulder. An electric current seemed to pass between them, sparking something in the pair. "There is good in you. I believe if we take you in, you can be saved."

Dean's gaze softened for a moment. "Who says there is anything left to be saved?" Swiftly Dean punched Cas in the gut, causing him to retch, pain forcing his body to black out.

When Castiel finally came to, Uriel was by his side and reading him federal protocol on what he did wrong.

**End Flashback**

Castiel finished his drink, glancing at the door, waiting for his fallen angel to return.

* * *

**There you are another chapter. I believe the longest one yet. And look dear old Cas is starting to see the light, and Dean got pie! As always please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello. It has been a while! I'm sorry it has taken so very long to get this to you. Writers blocks, moving, and a new job all made me a bit behind on this. But it is worth the wait. As you all know I love hearing from you and I do like to know if anyone has questions, comments, and ideas for various people or situations you think would be great to be added in to this story.**

**And just for my shits and giggles, I don't own them, control them, or get paid by them. So it is just me writing because I like creative outlets for stress.**

**Shout out to my lovely BETA! Chaos Butterfly you rock!**

* * *

By the time Jo found Dean, he was pacing in the local park, snarling out at the water.

"Don't come near me Jo."

She sighed. "Well Ma told me to come get your ass back to the bar. You have that agent to go back to now."

Dean shook his head. "I know, Jo." He looked down at his hands. "I want him so bad, but I know my hands are dripping in blood. How can I win someone over who holds the law in such high regard?"

"I don't know what to tell you Dean. But I think Sam would have loved Castiel."

He chuckled. "Yeah, he would of taken one look at the two of us and come up with something dorky to say." Dean looked out at the water. "Wish he was still with us."

Jo stood in silence; wishing more than anything she could help him heal.

**Flashback**

It had been about two weeks since he buried his little brother. His shop had never run more smoothly; Dean had just buried himself in his work. Even his baby was running better than before. A man came into the shop just after closing. Dean was sitting in the Impala, a gun in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other.

"Hello, Dean." It was a lightly Italian accent. "I was wondering if I could interest you in some revenge."

Dean stared at him. "Who the fuck are you?"

The man gave him a cold smile. "Let's just say I'm an old friend of your piss poor da." He took the gun from Dean's loose grip. "I can teach you how to take out your frustration on the ones who led your poor little brother to the grave. I can teach you how to get them to admit everything."  
Dean gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah, how?"

"Why through torture of course. Come on, Dean. I know you will be a natural."

**End Flashback**

Alastair had been quick to sink his claws into Dean. Mold him and shape him into the perfect machine. Killing Alastair had been icing on the cake, after finding out he was doing everything for his own twisted agenda. Dean didn't want to give up anything; not his control, nor his vengeance.

"I'm going back Jo. Can't keep Cas waiting for long."

Jo nodded. "You going to stay the night?"

Dean nodded. "Need to make it up to Cas, before taking him up to Bobby's." He looked at Jo, his green eyes hopeful. "Got any news on what the feds are up to?"

Jo laughed. "Ma should have the news by now. If she has an update."

Cas stared at the picture of Dean's family, taken the day before Sam's high school graduation.

"We were all so happy for him. He was going to be a lawyer and defend mistreated children." She sighed looking at the happy family. "We might not have been blood but we were happy. Dean had just finished his last shop class so he could open up the auto shop. Signed the papers that morning. We had so much to celebrate."

Castiel smiled. "He seems so different." It was true, Cas saw a difference in the Dean in the picture- less burden, less stress- that caused his heart to stir.

"Ellen!" A skinny male ran in holding tight to a paper. He looked like a dirty young trucker, mullet and all.

Ellen frowned. "What is it Ash?" She set the picture down and gave the new comer her full attention.

"Feds have send out a task force. Agent Castiel has been kidnapped. They think Dean did it." He bent over, breathing hard, as if he came running from wherever he had been to deliver the news.

Ellen nodded. "Dean did do that. This is Agent Castiel. Who have they sent out?"

Ash gaped at Cas for a moment. "Not sure yet, but I do know who is leading them. It is Gabriel."

"Well, shit." Ellen cursed, starting to pace. "How long do you think it will take Dean to find out about this?"

"Find out about what, Ellen?" Dean asked entering the bar with Jo. Ash yelped and hid behind Ellen. Castiel stood, moving in between Dean and Ellen.

"That my absence has been noticed. Though at this time they are not sure if I have been killed or simply missing. They haven't released who has taken over your case as of yet."

Though Castiel appeared calm, inside he was frantic. Gabriel was known as a mischievous fed, but a good one. Even if the system failed them, somehow if the person was guilty of their crime they always got their just deserts. Dean wouldn't stand a chance again Gabe; even Cas couldn't keep up with Gabe on a hunt.

**Flashback**

The short agent sat the end of the course sucking happily on a lollypop when Cas crossed the finish line. He looked over at the other agent. "Hey." He mumbled around the sugary treat.  
Castiel just nodded.

The man moved closer. "You're the one on the Winchester case right?"

Castiel nodded again, wondering why the top agent in the department didn't take the case himself.

"Good. You should be careful; I hear Winchester's are hard bastards."

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "You have met his family?"

The agent nodded. "Meet his father way back when, and I met the younger Winchester when I was working a case out there a couple of years ago." He sighed. "It is a pity he isn't alive any more. What a waste of handsome men." He looked over at Castiel. "I'm Gabe." He held out his hand. "I would have taken your case, but I have a WP to work."

Castiel shook his hand. "Castiel." He smiled. "I was wondering why you didn't take the case."

Gabriel laughed. "Yeah, well I don't care for serial killers. I would have been taken off of it once I found out it was him. I have a connection to his family, so protocol would have taken me off the case as it was. Plus I hear this is your first major case as lead."

**End Flashback**

It was the start of an interesting friendship between the two agents. The witness was still in hiding last Castiel had heard from Gabe, but with his disappearance Gabriel would turn Heaven and Hell inside out to find him. Gabe was the only one that knew of Cas's growing attraction to his suspect.

Dean narrowed his eyes but nodded his understanding. "They found out quickly."

Castiel shrugged. "I had a meeting with my department's head to update him on the case. I'm never late, Dean."

Dean scowled. "Ash, keep me updated on this. I don't want any unwelcomed visitors just yet." Dean's mind was turning, attempting to figure out how to keep the unwanted company of more federal agents away. It was time to be seen in many different states once more.

Castiel moved closer to Dean. "Should we be going?" He asked softly, weary of the man before him. He could see the shift in his personality, a personality he was faced with more often than not.

"No," Dean said, trying to keep stable. "We will be staying near here, but we can go to our resting location now." He looked at Ellen. "Thanks for everything Ellen. I'll give your regards to Bobby when we get there."

Ellen nodded. "Keep your promise, Dean. Don't make us regret this."

He nodded sharply, before grabbing Castiel's wrist and leading him out of the restaurant.

* * *

**So there you have it.**

**For any one wanting to know what WP means it is witness protection.**

**Reviews are what kept me coming back to write. So review. Send in a Question. Submit a plot twist. Request an appearance. Inquire the status of my mental health. I do love hearing from you. As Always Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 9

**So there are 50 of you following this story. Wow. You all get a treat.**

**Warning: sex, sex, sex, oh and sex. Do I need to say more? Plot will continue next chapter. I just wanted the sexual tension that was building gone.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Dean brought Castiel to the Red Roof Inn. He left Cas in the impala, while he went to check in. No doubt not wanting Castiel to know how he managed to avoid detection after all these years. In a few moments he came back and parked his beloved car. Dean turned to his agent, eyeing him like a piece of fresh meat.

"Dean?" Cas licked his lips, unsure for the first time since they came to this town. Dean reached over and pulled him flush against him. Castiel sighed, feeling his heart beat faster. "They will hunt us down. You can't stop it."

Dean growled. "You're mine to protect now. Why can't you see that Cas?"

Castiel leaned away from the embrace. "Because you are still a wanted man, Dean. I'm still a federal agent. The world won't let us give in to carnal desires. It will make me fall."

"Fuck the world and it's rules. Let's play by our own rules." Dean pulled Castiel back, kissing the response out of him. His desire flaring for the lithe man before him, Dean's anger subsided.

Cas pulled back, breathing hard. "Perhaps here is not the place to explore that idea. We are exposed here."

Dean groaned. "Exposed, Cas, we aren't close enough to the type of exposure I want you in." He palmed the growing erection in the agents pants. "Care to beg for it, babe?"

Castiel leaned forward capturing Dean's lips in a dirty kiss. "Later, but we must seek cover. I don't like how open it is here."

Dean's eyes flashed with lust. Still he listened to his caution prey and drew them both out of the impala. Quickly unlocking the door, he pulled the agent in by his trench coat. He pushed Castiel against the door, mashing their lips together once again in a wet kiss. His hands tangled in Dean's hair, trying to bring friction between their bodies. Dean pulled off Castiel's tie, pushing off his trench coat and suit jacket.

Cas was just as edger to remove Dean's jacket and shirt. Pausing in their frantic kisses to take off the skin tight shirt. He laid his hand on Dean's shoulder to steady himself and felt anchored for the first time since he was taken from him apartment.

Dean's eyes darken as he took in the disheveled man before him. His button down half undone, clothes pooled at their feet. He felt the darkness stir within more then ever. It was too close to his rage and fought to push the desire to paint his agent red.

Castiel felt the shift in mood, so he pulled Dean back to him by his belt loops. "Dean." He whisper into his ear, rolling his hips up. "Please."

Dean clutched tightly to the one person he wanted everything from. "Can't, Cas. Don't want to hurt you."

It was Castiel's turn to give a devilish smirk. "You won't, Dean." He could feel the rumble in Dean's chest. "I want you to take me, hold me down and control me." A blush adorned his cheeks after saying that. Castiel was never one to talk dirty, though it turned him on to no end when Dean uttered filth into his ear.

Dean groaned. "I thought you wanted the man, not the monster." Even as he said it, he pulled Castiel's legs up to settled around his waist, pushing him back into the door.

Castiel's hands were touching every bit of skin he could reach, stroking the beauty before him. "I want you, man and monster." He ground his hips down, earning him a low moan. "The monster is just as much of you as the man is Dean. I fell for the monster before I met the man."

Dean grabbed his ass roughly, hauling him away from the support of the wall. Walking them both to the bed. He laid Castiel down, stripping the remains of his shirt off as well as the bottom half of his clothing. When his angel was bare, he stood back to stare. Pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness, too blue eyes shined with lust, desire, and want. His cock stood proudly. Castiel squirmed under Dean's intense gaze, watching as he shifted from horny man to deadly predator. It was arousing to see him change his personality with such easy. It spoke of things to be later ponder over, but right now all Castiel wanted was Dean's body to cover his. His voice pouring over him like sweet honey, and the sure touch of a man that would shoot him up to heaven.

Dean slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. Pushing the pants just enough to free his aching cock. He moved to straddle Castiel's chest. "You want the monster so bad, don't you agent. The thing you should want, can't have, but always desire." He rubbed the head of his penis against Cas's lips. "Why don't you just open your pretty mouth and let me fuck you wide open. Fill you with my essence so that if you ever leave me, you will never be rid of me. I will be so far in you that every time you think about sex all that will come to you is me. My sent, my voice, my cock, and everything that I can do to you. You will be coming to me just so you can get off. Now suck it, babe."

Castiel opened his mouth and took in the head. He sucked lightly, flicking the tip with his tongue. Dean seem satisfied for a few moments, letting Cas fixate on his head. Dean rocked his hips, forcing Cas to take more into his mouth. "Want me to fuck your mouth, Cas? Fuck it good and raw. I can, just for you. Watch as you gag to take me all the way, cum down your throat." He trusted hard. Cas coughed, feeling like he was chocking for a moment. "Or better yet, I'll take my saliva coated cock and fuck your sweet ass open. Make you ride my cock for all your worth and force you to sleep with my cum and cock buried up your ass, just so I can fuck you while I dream about all the things I want to do to you. All the toys, bondage, and fucking I'm going to do to you."

Castiel moaned around Dean's cock, his own erection pulsing at the painted visual.

Dean pulled his cock out of his mouth, holding the base. "Tell me Castiel, do you want my cum."

Castiel whimpered, shaking underneath him. He was going to go to Hell for this. "Yes, Dean."

Dean gave a feral grin. "Good." He moved back, kicking off his pants. He ground their hips together for a moment, taking a taste of Castiel's mouth. He pulled back, and flipped them over. "Ride me, Cas. Slick down my cock, take me in as far as I can go." He gripped Castiel's hip. "Beg for me to fuck you harder, faster then you can go on your own. But start by slide that ass down my cock."

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's chest to stabilize himself as he lined his ass up with Dean's cock and lowered himself onto the wet erection. Dean kept him from just letting it spear him. Holding him steady to feel him slide in inch by inch, until he was fully seated on Dean's hips. Dean rotated his hips. "You like that feeling. Me buried balls deep in that warm heat of your ass. Move Castiel, fuck yourself open." Castiel started to move up and down falling into a steady rhythm, Dean's hands helping him raise up and come down.

"Dean." Castiel moaned. This was different then last time, which was done on an animalistic high. It was a balance, but for some reason Castiel wanted the animal. He wanted Dean to turn him over and fuck him till he couldn't stand. "More, Dean."

Dean thrust up as Castiel came down. "Touch yourself." Castiel groaned, grabbing his cock. He jerked trying to keep rhythm.

"Dean, fuck me. Hold me down and make me beg. Make me cum from how hard your are fucking me. Please, Dean."

Dean growled, rolling them over. He loomed over Castiel, snarling. He pressed Castiel's thighs up, and drove into him. Castiel screamed and Dean gave a low chuckle. "I like that sound out of you. Make me almost give up on ever gagging you. Your noises turn me on so much. Makes me wonder if I just change the angle by a bit what noise you will make."

Castiel pulled Dean's mouth down to his, breathing against his lips. "Why don't you fuck me and find out." He smirked, hips rising to meet Dean's tempo.

"I will." Dean purred back, kissing Castiel as he speed up. Enjoying the willing body under him, as with each thrust Castiel arches, gasped, moaned, or screamed. Dean fisted Castiel's cock and pumped it in time to his rhythm, feeling Castiel start to clench up. "That's my Cas. Cum. Take me to Heaven."

Castiel moaned, ejaculating at his command. The ecstasy Dean gave him was like nothing else. As Dean was fucking him through his orgasm, Dean cum in Castiel.

He thrust a few more times before stilling inside Cas. He turned them to their side, so they were still connected. Dean shared a lazy kiss with Castiel, enjoying the post sex bliss. "Fuck, Cas."

Castiel smiled, wiggling his hips trying to get comfortable with Dean's cock still up his ass. "I know." He rested his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Night."

As Castiel drifted off to sleep, feeling satisfied but still slightly horny. Dean placed his hand over the one on his shoulder. "Pleasant dream, Cas."

* * *

***Fans self* Well that was hotter then I expected. I hope you all enjoyed. Back to the road for the next chapter and some more sex.**

**Ideas, comments, concerns, flames, praise, cookies, death threats, games, or a simple hello. I would love to hear from you! Reviews are epic!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! So I have a couple of chapters for you all. And I have some time off thanks to this holiday, so I can hopefully write some more for all of you. (Well that and a marathon of Supernatural.)**

**Questions, comments, concerns, and ideas are all you need to do to keep my writing. I do my best to try and cover everything I need to, but I know there are details or things I'm missing.**

**So as always Enjoy.**

* * *

When Castiel woke, he was still pressed tightly against Dean. During the night they had shifted, so they were pressed chest to chest. Their legs were tangled in the sheets and one another. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other close. Castiel smiled softly as he watched Dean's peaceful face as he slept. They seemed closer the longer Castiel stayed with him. He was seeing Dean for more than just a killer with a vendetta. "I can feel you watching me." Dean mumbled. He rolled them, so Cas was beneath him. Dean nuzzled him gently. Cas sighed, basking in Dean's affection. "You must feel me all the time." Dean lifted his head to look into his blue eyes. "Why is that?" He asked softly. Cas smiled shyly. "I'm always watching you." He leaned up and captured Dean's lips with his. Dean hummed his approval. Their kiss was soft, sweet, light sweeps of their tongues running lazily against one another. With every moment short shots of electricity passed between the two, building their embers of desire into a roaring fire. Still Dean kept the slow pace, rocking his hips with Cas's in a slow pace. Dean broke the kiss, trailing his lips down his neck. Castiel gasped, gripping Dean's hair trying to lead him back to his mouth. Dean pulled up, pinning his hips to the mattress with his own. "Let's get clean." He wrapped his arms around Cas's torso and pulled him up along with him. Castiel smirked, kissing his chest, trailing up to his ear. "Don't want to get clean with you Dean." He rubbed his hips suggestively against Dean's. "I want to get dirty." A rumble of laughter passed through Dean's chest, vibrating to Castiel. "I want that too, Cas." He gave him a quick kiss. "But I want to see you wet too." Castiel's eyes darkened at the suggestion. Willingly he following Dean, as he was led to the bathroom. Dean started the shower, flexing his muscles slightly. Castiel watched him avidly, enjoying how strong he looked even doing the simplest tasks. Dean turned back to Castiel as the steam started to slowly fill the small bathroom. He held his hand out to Castiel, who took it without hesitation. Cas was pulled into the shower's spray. The water flattened his hair, plastering it to the sides of his face. Dean smiled at how cute Castiel looked wet and horny. He devoured Castiel with his eyes, only moments before he tried to devour him with his mouth. Castiel replied with the same amount of vigor. Their bodies sliding together effortlessly with the water lubricating them. They moved together, grinding their hips in a sensual dance. They broke apart for air, and Dean lathered his hands with soap. He brought Cas back to him, washing them together. He grasped their cocks together within his soapy fist. Castiel moaned, jerking his hip forward. They pressed their foreheads together, never taking their eyes off one another, as Dean steadily jerked them off. Castiel's release came too soon, last night, his dreams, and Dean had spun him up so quickly his head was spinning. Dean purred as Castiel's cum coated his hand and his cock, mixing with the soap and water, he followed suit, give Cas a lazy kiss as he released his load. Cas gave a breathless laugh. "You are my temptation." He whispered against Dean's lips. "I never want this to end." Dean smiled. "With any luck they won't ever find us, so it won't have to." **********

Gabriel glared at a map of the country, try to force the inanimate object tell him where his best friend had disappear off to. He knew Dean Winchester had Castiel in his clutches, but for what purpose he did not know. He slammed his fist on the table, making the only other occupant jump slightly. "Sorry," He sighed, running a hand through his medium length light brown hair. He got a sympathetic look in return. That was the nice thing about this witness, he didn't talk much when he knew Gabriel was thinking. Gabriel circled Castiel's apartment, it has been a couple of days since he went missing, so assuming Dean would head somewhere he felt safe. Gabriel looked at the file again, the one that Castiel carried with him like the bible. His hometown or two family friends, who claim to have no knowledge of Dean's whereabouts. He circled Kansas, Illinois, and South Dakota. Now to narrow that down he would have to get a hold of Castiel somehow. Gabriel dialed a number. "Get me the phone records for the past three weeks for Agent Castiel's phone." He snarled before hanging up. That agent was family and by God he would do his best to protect him.

Dean was waiting for Castiel by the impala, when he emerged from the motel room. It still took Castiel's breath away to see him so normal looking, no darkness seemed to cloud him. Dean smiled at him, "Ready for the last leg of the trip.  
Castiel nodded, entering the car. He was looking forward to solving the puzzle that this man before him was. He understood the killer, but the man was new to him, it added another layer to the monster he had been unprepared for. What new adventures awaited them down the road.

* * *

**So, how was it? Reviews are what keep me going, no really please review. I know you all are liking and/or favoring this story, but I want to hear from you. What is your take? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you want more of something, less of something? I love talking to my reviewers.**

**Also, my question time: Should Kevin be an ally or be a target for Dean? Let me know what you think. If he is an ally how would he help? If he is a target whatever did he do to end up on Dean's hit list? **


	12. Chapter 11

**So here is the next Chapter. Two chapters is one day, happy days. Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel and Dean spent the time in the impala to think. Castiel was going over tricks he had learned from Gabriel to track down a killer, wondering how long before Gabe narrowed down the locations before he started his hunting.

Dean was wondering how much Castiel could handle before he broke. Dean knew he wasn't finished with his task, he still had people to remove from this world. People who needed to pay. He flexed his hand on the steering wheel going over the list of deaths to come: Eve, Sarah, Benny, Madison, Amelia, Becky, and John. Seven more to go, seven more bastards to die. That is if the unknown agent doesn't catch up to them and try to steal Castiel away. He glanced at the man who was bring him back to salvation, knowing that it will take everything he has to keep him until the list was finished and the endgame was met.

Cas for his part gave up on trying to figure out how long they had before Gabriel was nipping at their heels, and starting wondering if Dean would still be killing. He knew that Dean's endgame has not been met, but how many murders did that translate to? There was no deny the lust between them, and Castiel knew these feelings were starting to run deeper, but would that be enough? Was it possible for Cas to lead Dean from this path of destruction. He knew if he threatened to leave, Dean had the ability to keep him locked up and powerless. He wished he had his case files with him. Whenever he wanted to try to get into Dean's head he would go over all the information he had gathered and pieced together over the last four years. He sighed, looking out the window as the country side pasted by them.

Perhaps when they arrived at their destination he could start from scratch and build the file once more. It will help his nerves, hell it would help him think. To keep this mess straight and maybe just maybe having everything laid out before him, Dean might reconsider his goals.

**Flashback**

It was maddening being in a cast; he was laid up in some hospital under constant surveillance. Urial had dropped off his file, and informed him that they were once again on the case. Dean had driven Agent Michael to the insane ward. After Urial's visit, Castiel wondered how long it would be before Dean looked at Urial as a threat. He prayed that Urial would not end up dead like Anna and Zachary, but he knew it would be unlikely. Anyone that kept Castiel away from Dean seemed to end with a deadly fate.

He opened the file, looking at the time line he had pieced together over the years.

First it was Alastar, the man who started it all. Ex-CIA, specially trained in interrogation and investigation. It had been noted by his superiors that he enjoyed tormenting and torturing his prisoners. He was partnered with John Winchester for a time, before Dean was even born. Apparently Alastar disappears shortly after John left the CIA to settle down in Lawrence, Kansas with his expecting wife. He resurfaced periodically, now as a hit man. Alastar had a bounty on his head, and was one of the people the CIA had been looking to take out. There were multiple connections to open FBI cases as well.

Castiel wasn't sure how he felt about this man, he was horrible and needed to be put down, but in the laws away, not Dean's.

The next victim was Azazel, who was found sexually molesting children, Samuel Winchester being one of them. He enlisted his daughter Meg and niece Ruby to publicly humiliate the children, so they would willing go with a sympathetic Azazel. There were no reports on record of any of the children coming forward, but from the pictures and videos found in Azazel's home, Samuel was one of his favorite, his abuse form Azazel spanning about six years.

Meg and Ruby met the same fate, Strangled by their own insides for helping Azazel.

Castiel still didn't like what these people did; especially to children, but Dean was still going about this the wrong way. How Dean even found out about this still amazed him. It looked as if Sam never reported any of this, though maybe he told his brother, who he probably felt safe with.

All of those happened before the FBI was involved, and it was after they found Alastar's rotting corpse they that they connected the murders to Dean. They were still in Lawrence, and Dean was still operating as the towns mechanic.

A knock on the door, made Castiel look up from his file. He smiled softly at Gabriel.

"Hey, Cassy. Heard you had a run in with your person of interest." Gabe waggled his eyebrows suggestively, chuckling at the way Castiel blushed.

"Don't joke about that. He has drove Michael insane."

Gabriel frowned. "I heard. This case making any more sense to you?"

He sighed. "I was going over the murders, trying to see if there was any more connection between the victims, other than apparently having done something wrong to Samuel Winchester at some point in his life."

Gabe nodded. "Well the more I look at the victim list, the more I wonder if we should just hire him on as a retainer, send him out when the law fails. Nearly all of his victims had something illegal to hide."

Castiel sighed. "It is a constant reminder, in the eyes of the law what he is doing is wrong, but looking at these people, he should be labeled a vigilantly at this point. Reapers, child molesters, mercenaries, killers, dirty cops, rapists. The more I look at them, I feel sorry for Samuel. He had a difficult life, and his brother was the only one who cared about him."

Gabe sat in the chair next to his bed. "Yeah, it breaks my heart, that kid's story. He would have been a great person to have around still. Apparently the reason his fiancée Jessica was targeted was because he witnessed a slippery bastard commit a crime. You know that crime boss we have been trying to catch up. Apparently, Brady was sent by him to kill both Sam and Jessica. He must have been the one to make sure Lilith and Tessa were his nurses, to help Sam to the grave."

Castiel placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "You will get him, just as I will get Dean."

That brought a smirk to Gabe's lips. "I think you want to get Dean in a very different way, than I want to get this bastard, but you are right." He stood, stretching. "Now try not to stress too much, you will be back on the hunt in no time, meanwhile Urial should have it handled. He has been briefed to only track Dean. We know what happens when people other than you get close." With that Gabe left Castiel alone to wonder if there was a connection to all of this, something he wasn't seeing.

**end flashback**

"Welcome to South Dakota." Dean said, drawing Castiel back to the present.

Castiel smiled. "I have been here before. We were chasing down a lead on you."

That brought a laugh out of Dean. "Yeah that was before I learned how to keep you double guessing if you were following the real me."

Dean reached across and laced their fingers together. "I liked you chasing me, but I didn't want to put these people under fire. They had just broken through to me, so I was extra careful on when I returned to them."

Castiel smiled. "I do admit it was a good chase, you always managed to keep me guessing. It was maddening one time crossing paths with you, another you were six states away."

"Well now I'm within reach. I think you will like it where we are going, he has lots of books for you to read."

Cas blushed, knowing at some point Dean did his research on him and found he was a book lover.

**Flashback**

Dean watched from the roof as Castiel's partner dragged him from the warehouse, still lecturing him on protocol and how things are done. Dean was still humming with the electricity that pasted between himself and Castiel when Castiel dared to touch him. He knew that this agent would persist in this hunt. He made his way through the city, knowing his next target wouldn't be available to him for the next couple of days.

Dean slipped into the library. There was virtual no one there other than the elderly librarian. Sam used to love the library, he always was in the one back home learning about something obscure to tell Dean all about.

He sat down at a computer, and started to Google his agent.

Castiel Novak, top of his graduating class for the FBI. He had solved many cases with his partner Zachary. However, according to the latest press article, the mass-serial killer he was tracking would be the first case he had lead on, after his partner was murdered while in pursuit of the killer.

Dean continued to search for him in any way he can. He found that Castiel was one of the top agents, holding one of the top scores for all written exams, and coming in second in the course all agents run through yearly.

What Dean was surprised to find was Castiel was a foster child. Adopted by the Novaks, apparently they help groom special children for government service. The Novaks have children in the FBI, CIA, military, and government. It seems like none of the children had anything to do with each other while growing up. Castiel was homeschooled. He held awards in writing, and has a natural ability to find people's connections with little information.

Dean frowned. It sounded like Castiel was a solider, raised only for this. It made Dean feel sorry for him, like himself and Sam, Castiel didn't seem to have much of a childhood. At least Dean had Sam and vice versa. For the first time since he left Kansas, Dean started to think maybe he shouldn't kill Castiel at the end of this chase.

"I thought I would find you here, you idjit."

Dean turned around, and was punched in the face. As he went down, the voice kept speaking. "I know you are going to hate us for this, but it is for your own good boy. We arn't losing you like we lost your brother."

When he woke he was in a metal room, caged and trap. Dean slammed himself against the door. "Let me go."

A small window opened, just enough he could see the face of his surrogate father. "Bobby, let me out."

"No. Listen son, I'm not going to let you go down this road. How many more bodies are you going to drop? Sam wouldn't want you to do this. He would have wanted you to move on. Hell, he wouldn't have wanted you to cut all ties with family."

Dean snarled. "I almost had the bastards, I had one more there. God damit Bobby."

Bobby shook his head. "I'll come back later, but right now you are going to stay in there." He closed the flap, ignoring the screams coming from Dean.

**End of Flashback**

A few hours later, Dean pulled the impala into a salvage yard. Castiel kept glancing around at the stacks of car that were broken down and rusted. "Where are we, Dean?"

Dean looked over at Castiel. "The place I went to detox. Bobby dragged me here, just after Lilith and Tessa. I already had Bradly tied up, and ready for me." He turned off the engine. "I never did find out how he died."

Castiel looked down at his lap. "Starvation. I thought it was odd for you. We have been on your case for two years at the time. Trying to find where you went after Kansas, when we found Lilith, Tessa, and Bradly, I thought you were done."

Dean smiled. "I know, but I..."

Castiel leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. "I know, but I'm still me, Dean. I can't in good consis let you continue, not when I am right here."

Dean pulled Castiel in for another kiss. "I know." He sighed, and climbed out of the impala. "Now, Cas, let me introduce you to the man I call my father."

Dean led Castiel through the yard, to what looked to be a rundown house on the edge of the scrap yard. An older man with a scruffy bread and a beer belly was waiting for them on the front porch.

"Ellen called." The man started. "I hope you know what you are doing, Dean."

Dean looked over at Castiel. "I do too, Bobby. This is Castiel, the agent assigned to my case."

Bobby looked Castiel up and down. "No arrests under my roof, boy. I look at the idjit as a son, ya hear."

Castiel nodded. "I have no plans on arresting him. I agreed to spend some time with him, to learn more about the man."

Bobby nodded. "Then welcome to my home. Now get inside, beer is in the fridge and chili is on the stove."

* * *

**So question for this Chapter. How did Dean kill Azazel? Or rather how would do you think Azazel? Do you like Cas and Gabe's interactions? Do you think Bobby should have Adam lurking around the house? And just how is Cas going recreate his file? Ask about my victim's list! I'm more then happy to talk about it. Let me know. All feed back is good feed back, no feed back, well that is never good.**

**BTW! These last two chapters have not been reviewed by my beta. Love beta has them, but I wanted to give you all the chapters before I started writing the time at Bobby's.**


	13. Chapter 12

**So shout out to NamelesslyNightlock, you are epic! This third chapter in a day is for you. Thanks also to myrontheotter for like this story and me and dropping a review.**

**So first bit at Bobby's house. It doesn't help that I am watching season 7 of Supernatural while writing this. Love to all of you.**

* * *

Bobby's house wasn't all that special, but it had a homey feeling, that wasn't at Castiel's own apartment. Old pictures adorned the walls, the floors looked like they needed a good waxing, but every table, bookshelf, and chair was overflowing with verious books. Castiel looked around in amazment, Dean was right Bobby has a lot of books. It would take months for Castiel to just go through it all.

Dean watched as Castiel took a step away from him to the nearest end table and pick up a dusty book. Bobby stood next to him, arms crossed watching Dean.

"So you really brought him here."

"Yep."

Bobby glanced at Castiel. "How long before it all is finished?" He asked softly.

Dean sighed. "I'm not sure. I need to see if Kevin can get me a few things for him. Then I will be out for a couple of weeks. I need to track Eve down."

Bobby nodded. "I can keep him busy, but I doubt he is going to like it."

"Like what?" Castiel asked looking up from the book.

Dean looked down sheepishly. "I have to go away for a bit, and I won't take you with me."

Castiel looked like a kicked puppy. "Why?" He set the book back. "Why won't you be able to take me with you?"

Dean frowned. "I have to do this, Castiel. This needs to end."

"You're right, Dean. This needs to end. If you keep killing then Gabriel will find us sooner then later."

He spun on his heels and headed further into the house.

"Now you've done it, ya idjit." Bobby sighed, before following Cas.

Bobby found him running his fingures over the spines of the books.

"Don't be too hard on him." Bobby smiled, as Castiel jumped. "Dean is just try to keep you from his mission."

Castiel looked at his hands. "I'm not sure if I can suport this. I uphold the law, Dean is activally killing people. I care about him, Bobby, but how can you stand it."

Bobby crossed his arms. "Yeah, well. I figure he will snap out of it. We are family. There is a section of books in the kitchen, under the cookbooks there is some journals. Read those first."

"Journals?" Castiel cocked his head to the side.

Bobby nodded. "Family history, boy. Those boys kept a journal for every year of their lives."

Castiel nodded, heading into the kitchen, and found Dean sitting at the kitchen table, bowl of chill and a bottle of beer before him. Castiel blushed with Dean looked at him.

"I just came to get a book."

Dean nodded. "Look, I know you're mad at me, Cas, but please eat."

Castiel looked at him and gave a tight smile. "I'm not in the mood, Dean." He grabed the first book that wasn't labled cookbook and went back into the library.

Gabe was fuming. It had been a week and still nothing. They had searched all over Lawerance. His partner was standing by his side, calmly staring at the map.

"Maybe you could try the numbers you got?"

He looked at him. "Now why didn't I think of that."

Gabe's partner chuckled and handed him his cell phone.

Dean watched Castiel from the door, who was deeply ingrossed the book he was reading. He moved away from the door to find Adam in the hallway.

"Hey, Adam." He said softly. "How have you been?"

"G-g-good, Dean." Adam stuttered. "W-when did you got back?"

Dean gave him a small smile. "Today. Hey have you talked to Kevin lately?"

Adam nodded. "Yesterday, I'll let him know you are looking for him."

"Thanks, Adam." He pated him on the shoulder and moved up the stairs.

Dean found Bobby in the guest bedroom, making the bed.

"You know that boy won't stay if you keep him away from ya."

"I know Bobby, I know." Dean started to help him make the bed. "But this will bring an end to this. They are bad people, Bobby."

"I know they are bad people, Dean. Why do you think we are letting you continue, instead of tieing your ass up and turning you in ourselves."

Dean looked ashamed for a moment. "Yeah, Bobby. I got that. I do, I'm just asking you to watch Castiel for a time, until this is over."

"I can watch myself, Dean." Both Bobby and Dean jumped. In the doorway was Castiel and Adam. "Just let me have a couple of things."

Dean frowned. "Fine. What do you want?"

Cas took a deep breath. "A computer, a cell phone, and a place I can still work."

"I have a place you can work, Castiel." Bobby commented.

"Thank you, Bobby."

"What do you want with a cell phone, Cas?" Dean snarled.

"To give us a fighting chance." Castiel yelled back.

"From what, Castiel. What do we need a fighting chance from, Castiel?"

"Gabe is hot on our tail, if he doesn't hear from me he will narrow down the map until he fines us." Cas moved right up to Dean, shoving him back. "Do you really want to be here when he come. He isn't like me, Dean. He will shoot first, ask queions later."

Dean paused, he had never seen Castiel so riled up before.

"I'll keep us safe, Cas."

"No, you won't, Dean."

Somewhere a phone rang. Adam scuffled off, moments later he appeared in the door way. "Um, Dean, Bobby, its for Castiel."

Castiel grabbed the phone from Adam. "Sorry, Adam." He moved past him and raced down the stair. "This is Castiel."

"Thank God, you're alive."

"Gabe, where are you?"

A chuckle came over the phone. "Pacing a hotel room, wondering where the hell that psycopath had taken you. Castiel, I'm having to chase you down to get you away from this. My witness is still with me. This needs to end. Where are you?"

Dean came down at that moment. Castiel looked up at him. "Gabe, I'm safe. Give me time, you're top priority is that witness. Let me worry about Dean. He won't hurt me. Keep him safe, the trail is in a couple of months. I can hold out till then."

Dean seemed to relax before him.

"Castiel, if you lie to me, Dean won't be the only thing having to worry about a beating."

The line went dead.

Dean stared at him as Cas put the phone down.

"What did you do, Castiel?" The rumble sent shivers down his back.

Castiel reached out and kissed Dean. "I chose to stay."

* * *

**So Eve is the next target! Anyone want to take a stab at how she dies? Will Cas get to join Dean on the hunt? Also what on earth did Eve do to poor Sammy?**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed reading this story.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok everyone, still going through season 7 of Supernatural with my best friend. So for those of you who didn't know I have updated chapters 1, 2, and 3. Now here is a new chapter. Hopefully it will explain a few things, and leave a lot more questions for you.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

Dean had left a couple of days after Castiel's confession, leaving him alone at Bobby's. Bobby had been true to his work and showed him what Bobby called the 'Panic Room'. Castiel wasted no time and moving all of Sam and Dean's journels down into the room.

He had met Kevin, who had been the one to get him a computer. Kevin brought out a more talkive side of Adam, who Castiel was still trying to wrap his head around. Castiel buried himself in work, do his best not to notice that Dean was out there killing people again.

Bobby check in on him once and a while, and forced him to eat.

It has been a week since Dean left and most of case was spread out around the panic room walls.

"Cas, look boy, I know you love your work and all, but you need to take a break." Bobby said, trying once again to convince Castiel to at least let this go for a while.

"What is his endgame?" Castiel asked, flipping through the last journal Bobby had for Dean, the year Sam died.

Adam calm up behind Bobby. "P-phone call for Agent Castiel."

Cas stood walking over to him. "Thank you, Adam." He gave him a tight smile, and once the phone was in Castiel's hands, he fled.

Castiel stared after him, confused. Bobby just shook his head and followed Adam up.

"This is Castiel."

"Hey, Cas."

Castiel took a deep breath. "Dean?"

There as a laugh at the other end. "Forgot what my voice sounded like already? I'm hurt, Cas."

"Dean, where are you?"

"A couple of states away. I'm almost done with the bitch, then I will be home. How are you holding out?" Dean's voice sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, Dean, really." Castiel flet a well of saddness inside him. Knowing Dean was killing, torn his heart in two. "Who was she?"

"You seemed intrested, Cas." Dean commented.

Castiel sighed. "I just want to put this puzzle together, Dean. I still have every intention of stopping you."

"Damnit, Cas." Dean now sounded irritated. "I have to do this."

"So do I, Dean." Castiel yelled into the phone. "This is the only thing keeping me sane."

Dean was breathing harshly. "I can keep you sane, Castiel."

"Yeah, well we make it up as we go." Castiel sighed. "But you are tearing me apart. This is not about you and I anymore, Dean. This is about right and wrong. What you are dong is wrong, that woman should be tried and punshied for what she did in a court of law, not burtally massacared by a serial killer with a plan."

"You don't understand."

"You're right, Dean I don't. I have spent the past week trying to understand. I have read every journey you and your brother wrote trying to understand how a brother who just wanted to protect his family and see them do well to a man who killed every sorry ass-butt who had hurt his family."

"Cas, I'm not going to go through this with you right now. Adam said you haven't left the panic room much. I just wanted to make sure you are doing alright." He sighed. "Look I will hurry up and be home in a couple of days. If you still want to duke it out, we will do it then."

"Very well, Dean." Castiel hung up. He sighed walking over the end of his victims list and pin up Eve's name.

He walked slowly upstairs, and placed the phone back on its cradle.

"Dean is try." Adam said slowly from his place in the shadows.

"Adam, I didn't see you." Castiel turned to face the young man.

Adam gave a small smile. "Normally, Dean doesn't try to connect. But he is trying with you."

Castiel tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm his half-brother. He found me shortly after all the killing started." He looked at Castiel. "You may want to sit down for this."

They moved into the kitchen. Adam open the fridge and placed a beer and a sandwich in front of Castiel. "You eat. I talk."

Castiel smiled at him. "Deal."

Adam nodded, sitting across from him. "It was about three years ago, Dean was trying to find something, I'm not sure what. He came across me and my mom. We knew who he was, the news was covering his latest victims. Mom approched him, apparently his dad was my dad too. Dean flipped out for the most part, he screamed at her, but strangely he never laid a finger on either of us. He dissappeared. I didn't see him again until mom's funeral, she died of a heartattack. Dean brought me here."

Adam paused and chuckled. Castiel motioned for him to continue as he took a swing of his drink. "Bobby was happy to see me. I guess he and the rest of Dean's friends had just let him go after trying to get him to stop. Bobby was the one who brought me back up to speed, and has been homeschooling me."

"But why do you?" He started to ask.

Adam smiled. "Stutter? New people make me nervous. Dean makes me nervous, but Bobby has got me to see that no matter what Dean doesn't hurt family. You are the right one for him, you're his balance, but you have to understand first." He ran a hand through his head. "This is bigger then all of us, I think. These people had it out of Sam for some reason, then an ex-coworker of John's appears to help Dean. I think someone is pulling our strings, but I don't know how to look at this. Kevin has been helping me, but you have manged to find threads that connected all victims other than Sam."

Castiel finished the last bit of his sandwich. "I had to dig deep to find it, most of them didn't have crimial records." He sighed. "It wasn't until Dean's body count got to five that I thought of looking deeper at the victims. There are just pieces missing."

Adam looked at him. "Like what?"

Castiel smiled. "Like Dean being completely honest with me." He looked at Adam. "Care to help me surprise Dean? He get home in a couple of days. Think you are up to do?"

Adam smiled, excitment in his eyes. "Totally."

Dean came home shortly after noon. "Adam, have you seen Cas?"

Adam nodded. "I think he was still down in the panic room."

Dean nodded, heading down stairs. The moment he entered the panic room, the door closed behind him and locked.

Castiel stood in the middle of the room. All the walls had been taken up by pictures of his victims, different colored strings attached in a crazy pattern.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas."

* * *

**There you go. So I won't be giving out a new chapter until these two questions get answered. What do you think the other connections are that link the victims to each other? And how do you think Cas and Dean's talk is going to be? Later sweethearts. Review please.**


	15. Chapter 14

**So here is the talk.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Dean crossed him arms looking around. "You've been busy."

Castiel nodded. "I have. It's given me time to think."

"What's there to think about, Cas?" Dean asked slowly.

"Us. You're undermining the law, Dean. How can this work? How can I let it happen if you continue this?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. He never thought Cas would try this so soon. "It sounds like you want to leave me."

Castiel wouldn't meet his eyes. "Dean, it is not my intention, but I cannot stand by and let this continue. This is bigger than either of us thought."

"Bullshit, and you know it Cas. Don't start looking for an out."

Definace flashed through Castiel's eyes and he raised his head. "Why, Dean? So you can just use my body for your pleasure? I'm the one who gripped you tight and wished to love you even though it is forbidden."

"Has that changed Castiel?" Dean softness made Castiel wary of his partner. Dean started to slowly stalk towards him, his whole body lanuage was deadly calm.

"Dean, stop. I want this to end."

"Oh, Cas. It can't stop now. I will never stop, until you won't ever think of leave me again."

Tears stung at Castiel's eyes. "Then forgive me, Dean."

That caused Dean to pause. In the second of hesitation, Castiel threw a right hook. Dean's head snapped to the side. The force of the blow caused Dean to rock back on his heels. Cas was breathing hard, trembling with righteous fury. Dean placed a hand to his cheek.

"Well arn't you full of spunk." Dean bit out.

Cas reared back to give another blow, but Dean caught his wrist. He twisted that arm behind his back. Dean's other arm wrapped around his waist trapping him close. "Do you think you can stop me, Cas. I enjoy you but don't mistake that affection for your safety. I will strip you donw until all you know is me, and when I grow tired of you it will break you."

Cas snarled. "You don't scare me, Dean. I know who the real monster is. You're just a child throwning a tantrum, who had his favorite toy taken from him." He tossed his head back, the back of his skull connected with Dean's face.

Dean released Castiel, blood dripping down his chin from his busted lip. Cas was panicing inside. Dean's entire body was scream predator, whatever block Dean had for keeping the monster at bay was gone. This was no longer the Dean who wanted to avenge his brother. This was the Dean who loved killing.

Castiel back away slowly, still keeping a defiant stance again Dean. He wasn't going to go down easily this time. Dean didn't have the upper hand here.

"So little Cassy is going to fight back now." A dark chuckle came from his lips. "And here I thought you enjoyed what I did to your body." Dean shurgged. "I can always turn it up for you, Agent Castiel."

"Dean, please understand." Castiel took a deep breath, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. "I want you to stop, justice can still work here. Just let me help you bring these people to justice."

"Justice has foresaken my family for a long time. I've taken the matter into my own hands. This is my justice." Dean took off his belt. "And you," He had Cas cornered and took a deep breath. "Are my addition." He pushed Cas back into the metal wall, knocking the breath out of the agent. He grabbed his wrists and looped the belt around them and tighten until Castiel could barely feel his hands.

Dean lean in close, pushing his bound hands above Cas's head. "And I'm cruising for another hit of you."

* * *

**I know. Its short and I left you all hanging. However I wanted to make that the next chapter was good. It might take a bit for me to write it. So a preview of next chapter: Sex, bondage, abuse, and something new.**

**Please review, I do so much love reading what you all would like to see or hope the story will take a path. Not to mention it is a bit of an stroke to my ego. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**So some warnings. SEX! Bondage, blood play, sexy goodness, oh and it is between two males (though at this point of the story if you haven't figured that out I am really really sorry for you.)**

**You have been warned, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Dean used his spare hand to pull Castiel's head to the side. Once his neck was exposed, Dean wasted no time in biting into the flesh. Cas bit the inside of his cheek to not scream out at the pain. He could feel Dean's teeth break the skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Castiel tried to bring his hands down, move his body, but every twitch from him, Dean tighten his hold. He used his body weight to pin Cas to the wall.  
Dean released his neck, watching as beads of blood gather where he bit Castiel. He lapped at the blood, and started sucking on the wound. Cas gasped and tried to twist out of Dean's hold. Dean moved back to look at him and slapped him across his face. "I will break you, Cas. The sooner you submit to me, the better it will be for you." His voice was laced with dark primal desire.  
He pulled Castiel away from wall and tossed him against the wall with the a bed pushed against it. Castiel cried out when his head hit the steel wall. His vision swam for a moment, Dean blurred and tripled as he moved towards Castiel.  
Dean took the end of the belt that held Cas's hands together and wrapped it around the metal frame. He weakly struggled against the binding. Dean smirked down at him. He walked over to one of the two desk and opened the bottom drawer. He moved the contents of the drawer and pulled up a false bottom. He pulled out a knife and rope.  
Castiel's vision was coming back into focus, as Dean walked back over to him. Cas moved his body as close to the wall as he could with his wrists tied to the bed frame. He could barely feel his hands and could feel his wrists being rubbed raw with every twist and turn of his wrists as he tried to loosen his bindings. Dean set each item carefully on the bed, his eyes dark with a mix of lust and rage. He grabbed Castiel by his belt and yanked him back to the center of the bed.  
Dean straddled Castiel's thighs to keep him just where he wanted him. He picked up the rope; he ran the thick twine rope though his hands, looking Cas up and down, as if trying to figure out where he wanted to start. He took one end and wrapped around his upper thigh, closer to Cas's pelvis. Dean wrapped it a couple of times, not tight enough to cut off blood flow, but just enough to keep the rope in place. With a shift, Dean had Castiel's leg tied to his bicep. The rope was wrapped around his bicep to secure it in place.  
Then Dean cut the rope and repeated the process to his other leg, so that Cas could not close his legs. Dean sat back on his knees to stare down at Cas, a wicked smirk on his lips.  
Castiel looked properly ashamed, a blush staining his cheeks, head turn to the side so that Dean can see the deep impression of his teeth adorning his neck. Dean picked up the knife, he placed it at Cas's neck. He slid the knife slowly down his chest, cutting through his shirt and leaving a think line of blood down his chest.  
He whimpered at the slight pain. Dean bent forwards to lap at the blood, up his chest, and breathed into Castiel's ear. "I'm going to enjoy this, Castiel." He rocked his hip into Castiel's, allowing him to feel the hardened length of his monster. Despite Castiel's objections and the fact Dean had taken away his ability to run away, Castiel felt himself stir. On some basic level within him, Castiel would enjoy this, and Dean knew it. Cas closed his eyes and prayed for strength of will, to resist the man before him.  
Dean moved down to the waist band of Castiel's jeans. He pressed his lips to his naval, dipping his tongue into it, watching him twitch from the sensations Dean was causing him. Dean slowly removed his belt and set it next to the remaining rope. He looked up from between Cas's legs, catching his eyes. Cas couldn't take his eyes off Dean as he took the button into his mouth and undoing it, then biting the zipper and pulling it down. Castiel could not stop the moan that came spilling out of his mouth. Dean was both scaring him and turning him on.  
Dean smirked as he looked down at his semi-hard length. "Enjoying yourself, Cas? Who knew you would like being tied down." He was purring, his hand rubbing against Cas's length. He laid his body against his victim's. Dean nuzzled his throat, breathing hard in his ear, licking the shell a couple of times. "Or maybe you're just turned on by me. Oh, Cas what I want to do with you." He pushed Cas's underwear down, freeing his length.  
Cas gasped as the cool air washed over his now exposed cock. "Dean, please."  
Dean sucked on his throat just under his chin, he purred at Cas's plead. He ground his hip down, letting Cas shutter at the feel of his denim jeans rubbing against his skin. Dean released his skin, moving to press feather light kisses acrossed his jaw. He pressed his forehead against Cas's. Dean's eyes were dark with lust, the primal desire was over flowing from Dean, making Castiel pant. Cas's eyes were shining with desire and the war that was going on inside of him, but with each rock of Dean's hips Castiel's lust was winning out at the moment.  
"What do you want, Cas?" He whispered in his ear.  
Castiel whimpered. "Dean, please. Just please, Dean."  
Dean groaned into his ear before moving away from Castiel's body. He gripped the knife tightly and carefully cut away his jeans, making sure his skin did not get pierced by the knife. Now Castiel only had on the tattered remains of his shirt and the legs of his jeans. Everything was now exposed to Dean.  
Dean gave a feral grin at how in the last thirty minutes, Cas had gone from semi-hard to completely hard, his cock pointing straight up. Dean took up the rope again, and to distract Castiel from what he was doing, Dean took his cock into his mouth. Castiel tried his best to arch off the bed, but Dean forced his hips down.  
The rope snaked behind his balls then looped around his cock. Dean pulled back, focusing on lacing the rope up Castiel's cock. He hissed as the rough twine rubbed against his cock. Dean stopped an inch before his tip and worked his way back down, only to end the rope cock ring to separate and pull at his balls. Cas groaned, watching Dean hesitantly.  
Dean for his part was very pleased. This gave him more of a rush then when he was cutting up the bastards he had to punish. He cut off the extra rope, pausing to give Cas's balls a sharp tug. Cas closed his eyes at the sensation. Dean reached for the edge of his shirt, and slowly pulled it up, giving Castiel a strip tease. Cas stared as inch by inch Dean revealed his tone body.  
Dead stood and removed his boots. He looked at Cas and straddled his chest. He leaned forward, bracing his forearm against the bed frame. With Dean's other hand he undid his pants, showing Castiel that he had chosen to go commando today. "You like what you see Cas?"  
Castiel gasped, as Dean rubbed his cock against his lips. "You want this, Cas? Suck it babe, make me cum in that pretty little mouth of yours."  
Cas looked up at Dean and slowly opened his mouth. He slowly licked Dean's tip. Dean's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he pushed his cock into Castiel's waiting mouth. He pushed in and out of his mouth in a slow rhythm, keeping eye contact with his agent. Cas did is best to not choke when Dean's cock touched the back of his throat and suck and lick his member.  
Dean's hands ran through his hair. "That's it Cas. Suck it like the good bitch you are." He groaned. "I've always wanted to this to you, so many times. Slick it up good. When you're done with your treat I will fuck you so raw. You will be crying for your relief."  
Castiel moaned around his cock, lost in the lust and Dean. Dean let Cas suck on the tips for a moment before pulling out of the tempting mouth. Dean moved to in between Castiel's spread legs. He took his cock in his hand and lined it up with Castiel's unprepared ass and thrusted in. Cas yelped at the pain of being filled by Dean. Dean twisted his hips slowly, enjoying the tight heat that has engulfed his dick.  
Dean gave a shallow thrust before picking up the knife, and slowly cut into Castiel's chest. With each line, he gave a small thrust. Dean watched in fascination as each sound Cas gave as a mix of pain and pleasure, as blood gathered at the cuts, with some of the deeper cuts having the blood over flow. He sent the knife back down and began lapping at it. Castiel looked down and moaned. There was something erotic of what Dean was doing, he knew Dean held his life in his hands.  
He stopped licking when he came to a nipple and bit the rosy nub. His thrust gaining momentum. Castiel cried out, pleasure overloading his senses. Dean pulled back and started to fuck him in honest, his hip pistoning in and out of him. Castiel started to babble, filling blood pool in is abdomen, desire of cum was starting to become an awareness on the edge of his lust filled mind.  
Dean grabbed Castiel's belt, stopping in his thrust, instead he rotated his hips, watching Castiel for a moment. Cas's eyes were closed, trying to keep a grip of reality. Pain raced through Cas's nervous system. Dean had used the belt to smack his inner thigh.  
Dean did it again, causing him to cry out. "You look so hot, covered in blood, Cas. Your skin turns a sexy shade of red." He striked him again. "I'm going to fill you with cum and then I'm going to plug you up." Dean reached down to is pants and pulled out an anal plug.  
Cas moaned, as Dean started fucking him again, now with one of his hands squeezing Cas's cock. After that Castiel could only focus on the feeling of Dean sliding in and out of him, his hand smearing his pre cum over his sensitive head. Dean moaned as he started moving more erratic. Not soon after that Dean was coming in his ass. As he pulled out, Dean true to his word replaced his cock with the anal plug. Cas could fill the cum in his ass, as well as every time Dean moved his body rubbing against his still hard cock.  
Dean for his part acted like Castiel was still rock hard, but he fondled his balls as he cut his legs loose. He slowly brought Cas's legs down in to a more natural position, rubbing his legs where the rope was, close enough to his cock that it made Cas moan.  
"Dean, please let me."  
Dean purred. "No, not until you won't ever deify me again." Dean looked down at him before looking back at Castiel's clouded eyes. He leaned over to his cock and gave it a lick. Cas thrusted his hips up trying to get more friction. Dean wrapped his lips around his head, and twisted the plug a bit.  
Cas whimpered. "Please."  
Dean smirked, "You're going to clean my cock, you whore. Then I might let you cum." He sqeezed Cas's cock, rubbing the rope against his flesh.  
Castiel nodded. "Yes, Dean. Please, let me have your cock." Castiel didn't care anymore, he couldn't take the build of pressure.  
Dean smirked before feeding Cas his cum covered cock. Cas licked, sucked, and bobbed his head around his cock, humming every now and then. He could feel Dean start to harden again in his mouth, which turned him on even more. He started thursting his hip trying to get the air to give him the friction he so desperately needed.  
He pulled out, pausing to fuck Castiel's mouth with his tongue. Instead of removing the make shift cock ring, Dean pulled out the plug and thrusted his now re-harden cock into his twitching hole. Cas willing let his hip fall open, as Dean licked at his chest, biting his neck and nipples.  
When Dean started to get close again, he pulled at Cas's ball, untieing the rope. With the rope loosen around the agent's cock, Dean fisted his cock in time with his thrust. The rope along with fist tunneling around his cock was too much. Castiel came with a shout, his ass clamping down Dean's cock. Dean stilled as he emptied another load into Castiel's ass.  
Castiel let Dean rest his weight against him, breathing hard. Dean purred, "Don't ever defy me, Cas."  
Castiel, gave a breathless laugh. "And here I thought that is what attracted you to me."  
Dean lifted his body up, sliding out of Cas. He laid next to him, undoing the binding on his wrists. "It is, but this has to be done."  
Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's, using his new freedom of movement to run his hands through Dean's hair and rolling them over so he was on top of Dean. "I still believe there is another way." He glared down at Dean. "Don't leave me again."  
Dean cupped his cheek, bring him down for a kiss. "If you wouldn't stop me, I think I could have you come with me, but I like how you welcome me home."  
Castiel smirked. "I do admit, that was a turn on. Bobby had mentioned if you come back after one of your murders you still had some of the monster out of control. I thought this might have been a better way to work it out."  
Dean laughed, running his hands down Castiel's back. "Good idea, now get some sleep. We can talk about your little art project later."  
Castiel nestled down against Dean, as he brought up a blanket to cover them. He slowly let his eyes close in sleep. As Cas's breath evened out, Dean looked around the room. He noted six different color of strings all interconnect to each of his victims. One question on the board made his eyes narrow. It read: Gabriel's Case. Still he would deal with it when Castiel was rested. He clutched him tightly to his side and let his eyes slide closed.

* * *

**Alright! 2,501 words of Dean and Cas having sex. I thought it was over due, though they did get some talking in before everything went to sexy town. Next chapter should have the flashback again. Please, dear God, my dear readers, please review. I have no idea if I did this remotely right. I spent a good six hours just looking at pictures and reading how people talk about this stuff just to make sure it is ok. But hearing from you all helps, was it enough, did I cross a line, need more? Liked how Cas was a bit more assertive? So please review, it makes me stop worrying about this chapter so I can focus on writing the next.**

**Loves!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello, hello, hello. So today is my last day off for the weekend. I will try to keep posting a much as possible and keep the story progressing and captivating for all of you.**

**So since I've reached chapter 16 today, I figured I would comment of some of the reviews I have gotten so for.**

**Moviegirl46- I'm happy you liked last chapter. I was at home and still looking around to see if anyone was around watching me write it. Thank you for loving this story.**

**myrontheotter- I know you aren't found of sub!cas, but I thought he was a little more assertive, and is gaining some type of back bone. If you had one piece of advice for Castiel so he could maybe get the upper hand on Dean, or at least be more dominate in the bed room, what would it be?**

**NamelesslyNightlock-Thank you for your continued support for this story.**

**Those were all that commented for last chapter. To all the others, I'm happy you are finding this story interesting and enjoying the ride I am taking you on.**

**Without further babbling from me, enjoy.**

* * *

When Dean awoke he found that Castiel had left their bed. He glanced around only to find Cas was hanging more bits and pieces to the wall under the label of Eve. Dean rolled to the side and watched his lover, who was wearing Dean's jeans, since his were torn to shreds. He was working on the wall that still irked him to no end. "Why do you do that?" He called out.

Cas looked back and surged. "I needed to do something. I promised to stay, but I never said I would stop working." He looked back at the wall, dragging a red string to the information and pin it there. "Besides, something caught my attention. There is more to this then just your family. Take Azazel for example. He had two children, and was constantly choosing other kids for his collection. His daughter was just a way for him to lure those he deemed worthy to him. However, his son disappeared off the face of the earth, after heading to Stanford."

Dean got up, no bothering to cover himself. "So, it has nothing to do with my mission."

Castiel sighed. "That is another thing, your mission. Alatsair gave you to tools to do." Cas turned to him. "Why did you kill him? That is the only one who didn't have anything to do with your brother, but everything to do with you?"

Dean clenched his fists. "You wouldn't understand."

**Flashback**

"It's your professionalism that I respect." A lightly Italian accented voice ground out, as Dean sliced through his skin, flaying his right side.

Dean gave him a hard look. "Well all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." He snarled. It has been only hours before that he had trussed up his old mentor and began to torture him. "Why did you want me?"

Alastair gave a chuckle and spit out the blood that had gathered in his mouth. "Orders are orders after all. Johnny boy never was much fun to play with, but you, you Dean take the cake." He looked proud at the monster before, as if he could see the darkness swirl around him. "Perfect little killer, all ready and willing to get your hands dirty. I wonder how many you will get away with."

Dean sneered, throwing salt into the wound, rubbing it in, as if he was seasoning a steak.

Alastair gritted his teeth. "Really, grasshopper, you're going to have to get creative to impress me." He just walked away, back to the table of instruments. Dean to special care with his next tool, a razor sharp scalpel, a hook needle and fishing wire.

He came back to Alastair. "You won't ever control me, Alastair." Alastair looked at the items in Dean's hands, knowing he had done his part. He looked Dean in the eyes, oddly triumphant in his demise. "You can't run, not from me. I'm inside that angsty little noggin of yours."

Dean gave him a dark smirk before cutting into his throat, blood sprayed out, coating him in the warm liquid. Alastair twitched, as Dean stuck his fingers inside his neck. He smiled when his fingers touched the back of Alastair's throat. He removed his hand from the bloody mess to thread the wire through the eye of the hook. Dean opened his mouth and hooked his tongue and feed the wire down his throat. He stuck his fingers back into the wound, searching for the wire. When he grasped it, he started to pull it through. It took him a couple of pulls to get Alastair's tongue into this throat. Dean smiled at his work.

"Can't speak any more, Alastair? Pity, you were just starting to amuse me." He chuckled darkly, going over to collect his tools. He left the warehouse he had been practicing in for the past forty weeks. He washed up in the fish clean station the old fishery had. Dean removed his cloths and burned them, he watched the fire as he changed into fresh cloths. He held documents in his hands, the one Alastair had on him and his family. Dean was about to throw it in the fire as well, but something stopped him. He looked at the papers again, noting other names and places. None of it has anything to do with him or his little brother, but maybe after he had finished his task he could give the information to the bastards that would no doubt be trying to take him out.

**End Flashback **

Castiel sighed, running a hand through his hair. Alastair was the one piece of the puzzle Castiel wished he didn't have to deal with. Whatever damage he had done to Dean was evident in everything Dean did. He tried not to look at his marked chest. No matter how much he enjoyed being Dean's prey, Castiel couldn't bare to look at the marks of their coupling last night.

He spared a quick glance at Dean, who seemed to have zoned out. He knew he would have to stop being the lovesick fool he had been since their first bout of sex and become the solider he was meant to be, but he hated the fact that he would have to be put at odds with Dean once more. Dean seemed to come back to him, breaking the silence.

"What is this for, Cas?"

Castiel ran a finger over the strings. "It keep everything in the case straight. The red is for the time line. Black is for family members." He looked back at Dean. "Is a Tom Masters on your list?"

Dean frowned. "No, who is Tom Masters?" The name sounded familiar, but he could not place it.

"Azazel's son and Meg's older brother." He cocked his head to the side, thinking. "The Masters Family worked with Ruby and Lilth. Tessa was introduces to Lilth by her uncle, who has a file but nothing is able to be pined on him."

Dean rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You're thinking something is pulling my strings, don't you?"

Cas turned to face him, leaning against the desk. "I think someone is pulling mine as well. This is the first big case I was assigned. I do good work, but after what happened with Zachariah, I would have thought they would have removed me from the case."

Dean crowded Castiel, trapping him to the desk, holding him tightly. "I would have destroyed everything to get to you."

He blushed. "I know that now, but then I was still trying to separate how I felt of my partner for the last four years being dead." Cas rubbing small circles on Dean's lower back. "Uriel noted more then once I was compromised by you. Gabriel knew I was fighting an attraction. Michael knew that I couldn't shoot to kill when it came to you. Still Naomi wanted me on the case." He gave a short laugh. "She was really pissed when you broke my leg, and the doctors told her I couldn't be running around after a crazed killer until it healed."

Dean cupped Castiel's cheek. "I never did say I was sorry for that. I wasn't thinking. I was just so happy that you were back, I didn't want you to leave."

Castiel smiled. "Yeah, I got that from the things you whispered in my ear."

**Flashback**

Castiel was angry, Anna was a new agent and Dean killed her without hesitation. Castiel and Urial had been called away to debrief other agents in the nation-wide search for Dean. Anna had thought she had a lucky break finding not only Dean's latest victim but Dean himself. Dean had wasted no time killing her, and telling the world that he only wanted Castiel after him. All the agencies that were with there for the meeting rushed out into the city.

Cas found the trail quickly and was soon in pursuit of Dean. He had forgotten Dean's habit of appearing in alleyways. Castiel ran headlong into him. Dean catch him firmly, a wicked glint in his eyes as he looked down at the off balanced agent.

"Cas, you're back." He pressed a knife into the small of his back, keep his agent from back away from him. "I've missed you. That little bitch you sent out to play died rather quickly."

Castiel's eyes flashed in angry. "You bastard. She just happened to find your trail. You killed a bright young girl who had just started her career."

Dean sneered. "Don't send children to do a man's job."

He wasted no time and forcing his leg out and stepping down on it until there was an earth shattering crack. Castiel cried out, pain throbbed in his leg. He knew it was broken, and now had to use Dean as support to keep from falling, potentially back onto the knife.

Dean looked down at him. "I like that look on you, Cas. You looking up at me through pain filled eyes." He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder what it would look like if you were clinging to me for a different reason. " He cupped his cheek roughly, giving it a long lick. He kept still. Dean could kill him at any moment, but as the seconds ticked past the agents that had flooded the streets would come looking for the person who had cried out.

Dean was whispering into his ear. "The things I want to do to you, Cas. It would make that pervert's toes curl. I won't share you with anyone, ever." He breath was hot on his ear, a stark contrast to the cold chill that was in the air.

Suddenly at the other end of the alley to agents were running towards them, weapons draw.

"Halt." The man, Cas recognized as Ion, called out.

Dean looked back, angry etched into his very being. He dropped Castiel and ran. Cas crumpled to the ground with another pain-filled cry. Ion seemed torn, to care for Castiel or chase Dean Winchester down. Taking another look at Cas, he deiced to stay and care for the injured agent.

"Lucky he didn't kill you. I don't like listen to that Urial."

Cas huffed. "He is a good agent."

Ion clapped him on the back. "Sure he is, but you're cuter to look at."

Castiel blushed, and brushed Ion's hand off of his shoulder. "If you haven't noticed, Ion. Dean likes to kill things around me."

Ion gave him a smirk. "Pity."

**End Flashback **

Dean looked Castiel up and down, trailing a finger over the cuts he had given him last night. "I shouldn't be so aggressive with you." He murmured.

Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "No, you shouldn't, however I liked it." He sighed, feeling secure in his arms. "We need to find a middle ground, Dean. We can't keep doing this to each other."

Dean rested his head against the mop of black hair. "I know, Castiel. I know."

* * *

**Well looks like Ion has a thing for our Cassy. Whatever did happen to that Tom fella? What is Namoi's role in all of this? And what person should I drop into the story next? Reviews and guess are always welcomed, if you feel like you want to complete unleash, but don't want others to read what you want to say to me, drop me a PM I will be more than happy to speak with you. Happy Tuesday!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Woo-Hoo! So we have made it. 69 followers, and yes I find that greatly amusing. Props to your 69th follower: underastirfrysky (love the name btw)!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Adam watched from the eye window in the door, furious at how sweet and gentle they looked at that moment, wrapped in each other's arms. He slid the window shut before going back upstairs. He snagged the phone on his way up to his room. He dialed a number he knew by heart now.  
"Master, Dean is back from killing Eve." He spoke in a low voice in case Bobby came to check on him. He listened to the man on the other end. "Yes, agent Castiel is with him." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "No, it doesn't look like Dean is going to kill him. I'm not sure I can turn them against each other."  
The voice on the other end spoke harshly, making the boy flinch. "I tried, Master. I even locked them in the panic room together. Castiel looks to have some marks but still standing." He sighed. "Agent Castiel is showing him the wall. No, he doesn't know you are a part of it, however he has been in contact with Agent Gabriel."  
Adam smiled crazily as the line went dead. It was finally time.

Dean was helping Castiel with some details of his past victims, when Bobby opened the door. He walked in and stopped looking from Castiel to Dean. "Do I want to know what you two have been doing down here?"  
Dean looked at Bobby, still as naked as the day he had been born. "Well we were waiting for someone to let us out." He smirked at Castiel. "Poor Cas and I need a change of clothes."  
Castiel swatted at him. "I wouldn't have needed a change of clothes if you hadn't shredded my."  
Bobby put his hands up. "I don't want to know what you two get up to, but stay here. I don't want you to shock Adam running around the house naked or half dressed."  
Bobby left, muttering about crazy fools.  
Castiel leaned over Dean's shoulder, looking at what he was working on. It was a drawing of Castiel, down to the last detail. Dean looked at him, catching him blush. "You're may favorite work of art."  
Cas kissed Dean's cheek. "Come now, we still have some work to do, I am going to report to Gabe today."  
Dean made a face at the mention of Gabriel, he still wasn't sure how he felt about this man, but Castiel had him swear not to kill him.  
Dean looked at the information he had before him, brows furrowed. "Cas?"  
Castiel looked up from his stack of paperwork, pen held between his teeth. "Yes, Dean?" He asked between the pen.  
He stood up and walked over to him, showing him the paper. "Brady, he did go to jail for gang violence. He apparently had a benefactor who paid his bail, but nothing is said about this man."  
Cas smiled. "Now that is something. Gabe thought Brady was acting on someone else's orders." He stretched, taking another string and connected Brady to Gabe's Case. Stepping back, Cas's eyes narrowed. "Dean, I think I found the string."  
Dean looked at the wall and snarled. All black threads led nearly every one of his victims to Gabriel's case. "What case is he working on?"  
Castiel was dialing the phone. "Let's ask him and find out."

The phone rang out in Gabriel's convertible. Gabe sighed around his lollipop before answering it. "This is Gabe, FBI's top trickster."  
Gabe smiled. "Cassy. Good to hear from you. I think I've almost found you. I'm heading to that area now. Can you hold still just a little longer?"  
He frowned, looking over at his passenger. "What do you mean everything is connected?" He listened for a while. "Ah, I see. Well let me get to you first. Do try to keep your killer on a leash. You don't know how important this is." He sighed. "Don't worry Cas, all will be explained."  
Gabriel snapped the phone shut.  
"He figured it out, didn't he?" The quiet voice asked.  
Gabe smiled. "Almost did. He noticed that all of the victims of his suspect is all connect to that person we are trying to take down." He rolled his shoulders and flex his hands on the wheel. "Cas still hasn't seen how far this reaches."  
His partner reached over the space and pressed his hand on Gabe's shoulder. "We'll take care of that."  
Gabe rested a hand over the other's. "Well, at least we have a better idea where he is. Did the tracker work?"  
He got a sly smile. "South Dakota, just like you thought."

While Cas was speaking with Gabe, Bobby had come back down and gave Dean some clothes. They set about getting dressed and leave the room. Dean wanted Cas to relax for a while. He dragged Castiel out of the house and into the scrap yard. The impala was hidden in the depths of the yard, the old junkers blocked the vehicle from view. Dean sat on the hood of his baby, motioning for Castiel to join him. They rested against the windshield, wrapped around each other. As the sunset and the stars came out, Dean pointed up at different stars explaining what each of the were to Castiel.  
Castiel smiled as he moved closer as the temperature dropped. They were normal, before they had gone to work Dean and Cas worked out some lines. While sex was good and wonderful, they were going to try and refrain when either party was angry. If the other asks for time alone it should be granted. And should Castiel ask Dean to stop, Dean should pause to hear his reasoning.  
The last one irked Dean, but Castiel explained that while he understands to a point his desire for justice, he also wanted Dean to see his point of view and respect his views. Dean grudgingly agreed, only wanted to make sure it was still alright to ravage him on sight should he so please. Castiel had laughed, and flicked him on the nose. Dean had retaliated by kissing Cas.  
Now they were curled up together staring at the stars on the hood of his impala. Nothing could be more perfect.

* * *

**So I finished this chapter way too early (nearly 4 o'clock), and since I finished yoga and no about to cook some food, I think I will curl up and see if I can't right some nice little sweetness on the hood of the impala. Whatcha think? Don't worry there will be some plot in there too.**

**Did everything like the plot twists and turns this story has taken you so far? Well hold on to your seats cuz I'm still not done yet. Next appearance from Growley and Crowley! Please review and guess just what is the king of hell and his hellhound up to?**


	19. Chapter 18

**So as promised, another chapter. Feel lucky? Good! Happy reading!**

* * *

"Hey, Cas?" Dean looked down at Castiel, titling his head so he could stare into his baby blue eyes.  
"Yes, Dean?" Castiel was happy with where he was, they had a break in the case, Dean wasn't going to leave him again, and they were now in what Castiel thought a romantic situation.  
"Why don't we get into the backseat?" Dean's breath warmed his cool lips. He pressed his lips to Castiel's. Dean didn't press, leaving it as a chase kiss, but Cas sweeped his tongue against his lips. Dean opened his mouth to Cas's gentle ministrations. He pulled back when he felt Castiel shiver against him.  
Cas opened his eyes slowly, looking at Dean with such emotions that Dean leaned back and kissed him with a slow passion. Licking every part of his mouth, and drawing Cas's tongue back into his mouth. When air became short they separated, keeping their foreheads touching.  
"Are you cold, Cas?" He whispered.  
Castiel rolled his hips against Dean. "Only the parts that aren't touching you."  
Dean smirked, running his hand down Cas's side and squeezed his ass. "Let's move this to the backseat."  
Castiel smiled shyly letting Dean lead him to the backseat of the impala. Once inside, Cas pulled Dean on top of him, working to remove his shirt at the same time.  
The moment the impala's door was closed, Dean felt the urgency Castiel had. He helped remove Castiel's clothes and his own. Once they were bare, Dean kissed him with a fervor. Castiel ran his hands over Dean, pulling their hips together. He moaned into the kiss as their erections rubbed together.  
Dean looked down at his agent, taking in the marks he had given him a day ago. Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, making him look into his eyes. "Make love to me, Dean."  
He gave a soft groan and nuzzled Castiel's neck. He took his time entering him, watching the look of desire bloom on Castiel's face. They set a slow pace, lightly touching each other, and sharing lazy kisses. As Cas was reaching is completion, he gripped Dean's shoulder tightly. He gave over to the sensations that were washing through him.  
Dean kissed him sweetly as he released himself. The windows were steamed as Dean rested against Cas, holding him close.  
"Castiel." He looked down at the beauty beneath him.  
Cas hummed, still catching is breath. "I think I love you."  
He smiled brightly. "I know, Dean." He raised himself on his elbows. "You wouldn't have compromised with me if you didn't." He kissed Dean's nose, then his forehead. "I love you as well."  
Suddenly there was a banging on the window, causing both to jump. Dean reach under the driver's side seat and brought out a sawed off shot gun. The door opened and they were faced to face with Gabriel, who looked blandly at the shot gun.  
"You would be Dean, I'm guessing." He looked over at Castiel. "Good to see you're at least getting some."  
Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder, pressing down to get Dean to lower the weapon. "Dean this is Gabriel."  
Dean looked at him for a moment, before he cover Castiel's lower region. "Why don't you close the door and let us dress." He glared at the other man.  
Gabe smiled. "Sure thing." He closed the door and they could hear him shout. "Hey, kiddo, that old man still alive?"  
Dean looked over at Castiel. "Why is he here?" They were dressing as swiftly as possible.  
Cas shrugged. "I have no idea, maybe we can all work to end this."  
Dean huffed. "I'm not going to get away with it anymore am I?"  
Laugher filled the impala and Cas kissed Dean. "You wouldn't have gotten away with it anyways."  
Bobby was waiting for them when they got out of the impala. Bobby, who was normally tan, looked white and he was shaking bad. He took a hit out of his flask. "You boys might want to brace yourselves. That little midget has a big surprised for ya."  
Dean frowned, but before they could get near the house, a man and a large dog intercepted them.  
Now it was Castiel's turn to frown, he moved closer to Dean feeling naked without his gun. However Dean seemed relaxed around this man. "Bobby is over there. I think he finished your car."  
"Thank you for that, you twit. Is there a reason there is a man-child and a moose on Bobby's porch?" A lite Scottish voice asked.  
"To hell if I know, you bastard." He brushed by him and Castiel had to move quickly to keep up.  
"Dean who was that?"  
"A bastard and his dog, Crowley." Dean explained. "Bobby does odd jobs for him and Crowley keeps law enforcement from ever searching the house. Crowley is a rich state attorney."

"Bobby, are you alright?" Crowley asked when he reached the elder mechanic.

"No, I'm not alright, ya devil." Bobby snarled at him.

Crowley smirked. "I know you think I'm devilish, but Bobby we're out in the scrapyard. At least wait until we're in the house before you start flirting with me." He paused when he saw Bobby had tears running down his face. "If those blokes at your house did this, I swear I'll kill them."

Bobby stopped Crowley before he could retrace his steps to the front of the house. "It's a good thing, Crowley. Just give me a minute and I'll get your pet project out to show you."

*********  
Cas nodded and took Dean's hand in his own as they reached the front porch. Gabe stood from the swing. A very tall male stood as well, taller than either of them.  
Dean started to shake as the other male drew closer. Castiel looked at him closer. He had longish brown hair, light eyes, and a soft smile at made him feel like he could trust him. Dean's hand was nearly crushing his own, so Castiel stopped looking at the new comer to focus on Dean.  
"Dean, what is wrong?" He asked.  
The other guy gave a quick smile. "It's alright, Castiel. Dean I think is going into shock."  
That caused Castiel to frown. "Dean?"  
Dean looked from the pair to Cas. "That's my brother, Sam."

* * *

**Oh, well lookie here. Sammy, Gabe, and Crowley oh my! I think the gang is almost together, still more to go in the next chapter!**

**Please review, let me know your thoughts, feed my peep, and I will write till my soul runs dry.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Well here you all go. Come down from your shock yet? Well here is some more for you all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"That's my brother, Sam."

Castiel was shocked. He looked back at Dean, still not sure what to say or do. It was Gabriel that broke the silence.

"Castiel, why don't you show me what you have so far, let the brothers catch up." Gabe spoke in a quiet voice, gentle pulling Castiel away from Sam and Dean.

Cas led Gabe down to the panic room, passing Adam on the stairs. They continued down to the panic room. Gabriel went straight to the wall, following the strings with his fingers.

"You've done very well, Castiel." He stated taking in the larger picture.

Castiel flushed. "Dean helped. I couldn't have gotten all this information, if Dean wasn't so through." He waved a hand to four journals. "These are from the time he started killing, everything his victims told him."

Castiel ran a hand through his hair. "You never mentioned that Samuel Winchester was in witness protection."

Gabriel sighed. "I couldn't, but it is why I wasn't allowed to take this case. It would have been too dangerous for Sam. Everyone needed to believe Sam was dead." He crossed his arms, staring at the floor. "He killed one of our undercover agents, Tessa."

Cas jerked his head up, staring wide-eyed at Gabe. "Tessa? Why wasn't that in her file that she was one of ours?"

He got a shrug. "She was deep undercover. If it was broadcasted that she was FBI, then all the intelligence she had gathered would become null and void." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sucker. Popping it into his mouth, he sucked on it thoughtfully. "Though this will make the trail easier, less people to catch and try."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, confused. "What have you gotten me into?" He asked in a low voice.

"They are a gang of shorts, monstrous people, but spotless reputations. I'm sure you noticed, it wasn't until Dean allowed us to turn their lives upside down that we found the evidence that they were anything but upstanding citizens."

That caused Cas to laugh. "I did notice that. So Sam was a target?"

"Yeah, the poor kid. He caught this guy's attention from early on. Everyone that had done horrible things to him did it all on his orders. Sam is the only one we have still alive to that id the bastard. He is that tricky." Gabe sighed. "I've been running all over this country hoping we run across him and I can cuff him, but I will settle with taking down his organization."

Cas patted his shoulder. "I think I should be thanking you in some strange way."

Now it was Gabriel's turn to laugh. "Oh yes. Thank the man who got you into a fucked up case." His golden eyes flashed with sorrow. "You know we are going to have to arrest Dean when this is all over, right?"

He nodded, looking grim. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to arrest him now."

Gabe sighed. "I can't. Right now Dean might be able to draw in the big fish, besides I don't trust our office right now. Did you know Ion has now been brought in? Naomi's little pet is going to be let off his leash and he has been pointed at you for a while."

"Dean won't let me go that easily. Ion will just get hurt." Cas mentioned, calmly. "You think he has people on the inside."

Gabe gave him a sideways glance. "I would bet on it."

Shoving his hands in his pockets of his jacket, Sam looked at his brother. He hadn't been able to really see his brother in the last four years, only brief pictures when the news was once more covering a new murder his brother committed. "How have you been, Dean?"

Dean glared at Sam. "Really, Sammy. You've been dead for the last four years, and all you have is how have you been!" At the end of it Dean was shouting.

Sam looked properly cowed. "It wasn't like I could have picked up a phone and called, Dean. I hated the fact I could leave anything that would let you know I was still alive. You had to believe I was dead. You of all people."

Dean slammed his fist into the side of the house. "But they killed you." Dean looked like he was breaking, slowly. Everything he had been for the last four years had been because Sam had died. Now that Dean saw he was alive and well, he wasn't sure how he should feel. Happy that he had his little brother back, guilty over his actions, sad that some bastard had forced it to come to this. "Those bastards killed you."

Sam pulled a bitch face, causing Dean's lips to twitch in a smile. He missed that look. "Tessa kept me from actually dying." Sam brushed his hair from his face. "Lilith wanted to kill me, but Tessa gave me a fake poison, so I looked like I had died." Sam leaned against the railing. "This guy can only be taken down by me, Dean. Gabriel knew if I stayed alive, then I would never have a normal life, I would always be on the run from one of his flunkies."

The screen door opened, revealing Adam. He stepped onto the porch, staring up at Sam. Dean watched with narrowed eyes. "W-who are you?" Adam asked shifting before him.

Sam looked down at Adam, then at Dean. "Dean?"

Dean sighed. "Adam, this is my friend. It's ok, Crowley brought him around."

Adam seemed to relax, he nodded and disappeared into the house once more. Sam looked strangely at Dean for a moment before asking. "And he was?"

"Adam, our half-brother." He moved towards Sam. "Look, Sammy, I'm not sure if we should tell everyone from the tops of the mountains. I trust these people to not let the law know where I am, but that doesn't mean I trust them with everything." He opened the door. "Let's go tell the agents we played nicely with each other."

"Dean." Sam called, following after him. "Are we going to be ok?"

Dean looked over his shoulder. "I just got you back. Stop worrying about stupid shit like that."

They found their friends busy at work, adding more to the wall. Castiel was taking bits and pieces Gabriel was writing out and pinning them to the wall. Dean smiled watching his lover work. Sam watched his brother, noting the care his brother's look conveyed.

"Gabe, you couldn't even wait could you?" Sam asked, causing both agents to jump. Gabe looked sheepish.

"You know me, Sam-kins. I'm like a kid on Christmas when I find something." He waved his hand at the wall. "And look at the present Castiel had worked so hard on for me."

Sam chuckled. Cas moved away from the wall and moved over to Sam. He held his hand out to the man before him. "Hello, Sam. I'm Castiel."

Sam gave a shy smiled and shook Castiel's hand. "Hi, Castiel. Gabe has told me a lot about you."

Dean walked over to Gabriel, looking at the wall. "This is looking less and less complicated the more you add to it."

Gabe smirked. "That's Cas for you. He takes all this information and makes it make sense. He mentioned you still wouldn't give him the rest of the list. It could help."

Dean crossed his arms, looking down at the smaller agent. "No. I promised I wouldn't leave him behind, but" He looked back at Sam. "I never excepted for Sam to come back. I did this all for him."

"You gave them their just dessert, so I won't fault you. Sam understand why you were doing what you were doing. I am able to keep him safe, I have been all this time." He gave a low chuckle. "Sam was the one who pushed me to make friends with Cas. He wanted to know more about who was assigned to take you down."

Dean grinned wolfishly. "I heard I killed the wrong person. Care to see if I can't get the main bastard."

Castiel came up behind Dean, pulling Dean close to him. "Let's worry about your endgame, before we worry about Sam's."

Dean turned in Cas's arms. "Agent Castiel, are you encouraging me to continue?" He ran his hand through his agent's hair, bring his face closer. "What could have possible corrupted you?"

Cas moved his arm's up to wrap around Dean's neck. "I'm not encouraging. I'm saying being bait. If that means letting you kill, then it will be for the greater good."

Gabe and Sam stood next to each other watching their allies becoming wrapped in their own world. Gabe looked over at Sam. "How long do you think it will take them to notice that we are still here?" He asked in a low whisper, leaning closer to Sam.

Sam huffed. "Like you really mind, Gabriel."

He slid his arm around the taller man. "You're right, I don't mind." He looked over at the couple. "But looking at them is almost too sweet for me."

Sam shook his head. "Nothing is too sweet for you."

Gabe pushed him playfully. "At least I know how to eat. I don't eat that rabbit food you're so fond of."

Laughter made them pause. Apparently Dean and Cas had come back to their surrounding and now were looking at the pair. Dean mock glared. "That is my baby brother you're flirting with Agent. I'm not above getting rid of you if I have to."

Gabe stuck his tongue out. "You would have to catch me first slow poke."

Dean removed himself from Cas and lunged at the man.

Gabe smiled and moved out of his way. "It's a wonder it took Cas this long to catch up with you, since you're so slow and all."

Gabe knew better than to just stand there and he took off. Dean snarled. "Get back here midget." He chased after him.

Cas and Sam stared after them. Sam broke the silence first. "So, you and my brother."

Cas glanced sideways. "You and my best friend."

They broke into twin grins. "We had better go after them. Gabe can be a handful."

Laughing they went up after their lovers. They found them in the library. Somehow Gabriel had end up on top of a bookshelf, hissing at Dean like an angry cat. Dean was trying to drag the agent down from the shelf, but found every time he reached for him the small agent moved away from his questing hands.

Sam leaned against the door jam and pulled out a piece of chocolate. "Hey, Gabe."

That gained the attention of both men. Gabe seemed to perk up seeing the chocolate in Sam's hand. He clambered down the bookshelf and plastered himself to Sam's side, taking the chocolate and popping it in his mouth. Sam smiled, holding Gabriel close. "You didn't take off the wrapper again, Gabe."

Dean and Castiel watched in fascination as Gabe took just the foil out of his mouth. Gabe smiled up at Sam. "You forget I have a very talented tongue."

Sam blushed. "I didn't." He stroked Gabe's cheek. "But you have eaten the wrappers before."

They heard the front door slam, and Bobby yell. "Boys, get your asses in here."

The brothers looked sheepishly at each other, just as they had any other time they were in trouble with Bobby. Castiel smiled at how the brothers seemed to fall into sync again after all this time. He was happy that things in Dean's life were starting to look up. They made their way into the kitchen, where Bobby and Crowley were waiting for them. Adam came down a few minutes later, he seemed to balk at the number of people in the kitchen, but under Bobby's glare he stayed.

"Since we are going to have all these guests here, I think it is time for us to have a family talk." Bobby started. He gave a hard look at Adam, "I know there have been issues, and I've let them slide because of the situations you all have been forced into. Dean, Sam, you boys know you're like my own kids, but what the hell were you thinking."

Sam looked down. "There wasn't any choice, Bobby. I had to."

Bobby glared at Gabriel. "Because this one told you too?"

Before Gabe could respond to the outrageous statement, Sam answered. "Because I didn't want to die. I wanted this to end."

Bobby's face softened. "I know, Sam, but it's been hard on all of us."

Sam nodded, looking forlorn and dejected. "I'm sorry, Bobby."

Crowley looked like he had been silent enough. "Oh, quit your crying, giraffe."

The whole room looked at Crowley, who shrugged. "What I didn't ask to be a part of your love fest, Robert. I'm here to finish my deal I had with Dean."

Dean stepped forward, glaring at the pompous man. "Then let's finish it."

Crowley opened his briefcase and handed a file to Dean. "Well, it was nice doing business with you." He closed his briefcase and started to leave. Crowley stopped and walked over to Bobby. "When you're ready to play, call me." Crowley placed a business card in Bobby's pocket and left the house.

Dean kept the folder in his grasp. "Why don't we just have dinner and share stories." He looked at the Bobby. "We should be happy we're together again."

Bobby nodded, knowing that Dean was going to leave again soon.

* * *

**well there you have it. Nothing much to explain what is up with Adam, but I hope the pieces are now in place for the big picture! Please review, cuz Dean is going out again, and should Bobby call Crowley?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry about it being so short.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner was a rather hectic affair. Adam, Bobby, and Sam worked on making dinner. The strange family wasn't about to let the agents cook, and Dean was tossed out after he was finished chopping the various items. They lounged in the living room, talking quietly, but all eyes were on the three in the kitchen. Castiel was holding Dean's hand, looking between him and his brother.  
"How are you taking this?" He asked softly, running his thumb over his knuckles.  
Dean gave him a sideways look. "My brother is back from the dead." He squeezed his hand. "I couldn't be happier."  
The way Dean said that bother Cas. He knew that inside Dean must be dying. There was nothing in his history that showed he was a violent man, however he was made into one after his only family died. These people took a man's grief and caused him more pain then Castiel could ever imagine.  
When the food was ready, Bobby called them back into the kitchen, where Gabe, Cas, and Dean set the table. Once they were all sitting down did Adam speak. "Before we chow down, I have something I want to tell you all." He looked down at his lap for a moment. "I'm seeing someone."  
Bobby smiled. "Well that is good for you. It's nice to see you make friends your age."  
Adam looked up at Bobby. "Thanks, Bobby."  
Dean nudged his half-brother. "So, who is the lucky lady?"  
He blushed bright red. "His name is Luci."  
Gabriel and Sam both frowned, but said nothing. Bobby smiled and started eating. Dean and Castiel looked at each other for a moment. It was Dean who spoke first. "I think you might have gone after Kevin."  
Cas nodded. "It did seem that Kevin is quite smitten with you."  
Adam shrugged. "It was Kevin who introduced me to Luci. I didn't think anything would come of it, but we've been together for the last three months." He took a drink. "I was wanting to know if I could go out to meet him, Bobby. I could take Kevin and his girlfriend with me, so you know I am safe."  
Bobby put down his fork and looked at his youngest adopted son. "I don't see why that wouldn't be a problem, but I will want to meet this young man soon. Let me know when and where, and I will give you a curfew. Understood?"  
Adam beamed. "Yeah, thanks Bobby."  
With that finished the meal passed in a comfortable silence. Dean and Adam cleared the table. They told stories into the night, letting the agents a rare glimpse into their family life. Castiel felt enraged to learn that Dean was beaten, and that Sam was made an outcast at school. People had been alienating the brothers since they were kids. It was hard not to pity them both. Cas noted that both take simple pleasure in life, knowing that they had each other. Dean even told how he was brought from the brink. Bobby chimed in with how he tracked his wayward son. Sam told stories from his time with Gabe, who was more the willing to add in the funnier things they did along the way. It turned out that Sam told a bit of his backstory to Gabriel, and he made it his mission to take Sam to do normal kid's stuff.  
Gabe and Cas told stories from their earlier years, even relieved that they were brothers of sorts, since they were both adopted by the same family. Gabe spoke of how he used to play pranks on his family and co-workers. Cas described his first cases as an FBI agent, stating that Dean was his biggest and most tangled case yet. Dean smirked with pride at that.  
Around midnight the yawns started, the group split up for the night. Adam going to his room, Bobby to his, Dean and Cas opted to take the panic room, and Sam and Gabe went up to the guest bedroom.  
Adam opened up his emails, checking for any new updates. He grinned when he saw who the latest message was from.  
Adam- Meet at Biggerson's in two day 6 PM sharp -L

* * *

**Yeah! Another chapter completed. So here is my question for the next chapter do you want me to just skip the night time playfulness of our couples, or do you all want the smut. If you want the smut do you want just Cas and Dean, or do you want Cas and Dean and Sam and Gabe? Let me know what you all think in a review.**

**Anyone see a lurking character waiting to be found out? And just what is wrong with Adam?**


End file.
